


Stepping Up

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Stepping Up [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

“You know this means nothin’ still, right?” You looked over at Jax Teller’s slurred words and scoffed.

“You called me ‘Tara’. Obviously this will never mean anything to you.”

“Whoops…” You rolled your eyes at his inability to care about anyone but himself and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

“God, you’re a piece of work.” You snapped as you threw his shirt at him. “We’ve been friends for years and you aren’t remotely sorry…”

“Why would I be? Because I called you by the name of the woman I actually love?”

“Dude! Get out!” You grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door of your room; throwing the white sneaker he hadn’t put on yet and his kutte after him. “Seriously, I am not some damn fucking crow eater, Jackson. I was your friend long before you even met Tara…”

“I need my keys…”

“No! Call a fucking taxi. Your bike is staying here. I won’t let you drive…”

“I need my keys!” You hauled back and punched him as hard as you could. He stumbled slightly before the alcohol in his system took over. With a loud bang, he hit the wall and passed out snoring in your hallway in a matter of seconds.

“That’s what I fuckin’ thought.” You stood back and shook your hand. “Fuck.” With an aggravated groan, you headed back to your room to grab your phone and Jax’s keys. You dialed without even thinking; calling the man you wished was in your bed every night instead of your casual flings with Jax, Juice or even sometimes Opie as you tossed the keys into one of your boots so he wouldn’t find them if he were to wake up.

“Aye…” Your head whipped back to look at your alarm clock and you groaned. 3:04 am.

“Shit, Chibs. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’…”

“No lass, ’s’all right. Wha’s wrong?” He asked sleepily. You sighed as you walked out to go check on Jax.

“I knocked out Teller, again. He’s drunk and I didn’t want him driving…” Chibs chuckled and you couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“A’right, love. I’m comin’.” You sighed and nodded.

“Thanks, honey. You’re too good to me.” You heard the jingle of his belt buckle over his laugh as you headed back into your bathroom to get cleaned up.

“No, lassie. I’m far from that. I’ll see ye soon.” You thanked him and hung up as you turned the shower on with a sigh.

—— 

“Thank’s again for coming over so late.”

“Honestly, love. It’s nothin’. Ye know I’d do anythin’ for ye.” He said as he helped you tuck Jax’s passed out body into your spare bed. 

“I know you would. Still doesn’t give me the right to pull you out of bed at three in the morning.”

“Aye, but now I get ta sleep ‘ere so I can pick on ‘im in the morn’.” You smiled as you flipped off the light and headed toward your room.

“Well you gotta help me change the sheets then. May have had yet another slight lapse of vodka induced judgement.” He didn’t make a sound as he followed you. When you got in your room, you turned around to look at him with your eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Why do ye do this ta yerself? Yer worth so much more’n that.” You did a startled double take as you looked at Chibs, the man who had become your best friends in the years you’d been helping with the books for the club… the man who you were secretly head over heels, madly in love with.

“You of all people…” Your words were cut off by him cupping your face and kissing you. The kiss was firm yet gentle and showed you more love than your orphan heart had ever felt in your entire life.

“Open yer eyes, love. Yer worth more’n a booty call ta these dumb pricks. Yer worth more than the crow eater life, love. I love ye, (Y/N). Yer worth e’erythin’ ta me… but I can’t stay ‘round any longer…”

“No, don’t go!” You said as you grabbed his wrists desperately. “I’ll stop, I’ll do whatever you want me too. Please, I… I can’t lose you… I love you, too.” You captured his lips with yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck. With a deep moan, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. He started to walk you back to the bed and you forced yourself to pull away. “Not tonight. I don’t want to start whatever this could be like that.” You glanced over your shoulder at the unmade bed behind you to make a point. You looked back up at Chibs, who nodded.

“A’right, love. But I’ll be the only one in this bed from now on, yea?” You nodded as you cupped his cheeks in your hands. He gave you a chaste kiss and rested his forehead against yers with a small laugh. “Jus’ so ye know. This is not the way I wanted ta tell ye I loved ye.” You smiled and nodded.

“Trust me. I totally know.”

——

“Where are my… well, shit. Look at you.” You glanced back at Jax as you made breakfast and cocked your eyebrow.

“Nice shiner. Musta pissed someone off good.” Jax shrugged as he headed over to the fridge to get something to drink. “Use a glass.” You said as you scrambled eggs in the left over bacon grease.

“Who’s shirt is that?” You looked down and smirked at the button down Chibs had worn last night.

“Chibs. How do you think you made it out of the hallway and into bed.” Jax laughed as he drank milk right out of the carton.

“And you were giving me shit last night. What was that about not bein a crow eater?”

“Watch yer mouth Jackie boy.” Chibs said threateningly as he walked into the kitchen, still towel drying his hair from his shower. “There’s m’shirt.” He gave you a chaste kiss as Jax looked at the two of you curiously.

“Did I miss something?” You turned around to look at him to respond but Chibs spoke before you could.

“Aye. Ye did, boyo. Now, ye call my ol’ lady a crow eater once more and I’l knock yer teeth down yer throat. Yer show up here lookin ‘fore a piece’a ass once more and I’ll put a damn bullet in yer skull. Ye and those other two morons known long enough ‘ow I felt ‘bout her. Well, now she’s mine.”

“Took you long enough.” Jax said as he took another swing of milk.

“Use a glass, damn it! I’ve been tellin you that for 16 years!” He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

“Where are my keys?”

“You can have them after breakfast. Park it.” You said as you tapped Chibs with your elbow and pointed at the cabinet your plates were in. “And get some ice on that eye.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, he finally made an honest woman out of my baby girl?” Gemma asked during one of her family dinners a few weeks after you and Chibs started dating. She offered you a beer and you shook your head.

“Took him a while of helping me scrape his drunk friends off my floor before we both got our heads out of our asses.” She laughed as she handed you a serving platter of mashed potatoes. She wagged you closer with her finger and leaned over so she was right next to your ear with a smile.

“Well between you and me, you deserve so much better than Jackson anyways.” You laughed as you looked over at her before heading to the table. You smiled at Chibs, who was talking to Tig about something when you were bombarded by the smell of overpowering, flowery perfume. 

You dropped the potatoes on the table as your stomach turned and you shoved the girl out of your way to get to the bathroom. You could hear people calling your name; asking if you were OK as you clamped your hand over your mouth and ran. You pushed the door closed behind you and didn’t get a chance to even look at what it caught on as you fell to the floor and lost what little lunch you had been able to keep down.

“Hey, ’s’all right, love.” Chibs said as he kicked the floor mat out of the door’s path and closed the door behind him. He kneeled down beside you and pulled your hair back out of the way.

“Eww don’t look at me…” You groaned between heaves. He chuckled as you threw up again.

“Darlin’ I’ve seen ye way worse’n this b’fore.” You groaned and fell toward him on your hip as you grabbed some toilet paper to wipe your mouth. You heard a knock on the door as you flushed the toilet.

“She OK?” Gemma asked as she handed Chibs a small bottle of mouthwash and a wet washcloth.

“She’s been sick all day. One of the girls at the club was sick last week, she prob’ly just caught it. I’m gun’ tak ‘er ‘ome all the same.”

“You’re off work tomorrow. Get her to the doctor. Clay gives you shit for it, send him to me.” Chibs nodded as he gently rubbed your back.

“No, I’m fine…”

“No. You’re goin to the damn doctor, (Y/N) and if you give Chibs trouble about it, I’ll send Clay and Jax over to make you go.” You groaned as you let yourself fall over to lean on the counter to see if your stomach was done or not.

“Fine.” You grumbled as you took the washcloth from your boyfriend and wiped your face and neck.

“Let me know what they say.” Gemma said as she dipped back out of the room.

“Stupid doctor…” You growled as you spit the bile in your throat into the toilet.

“Can ye get up, love?” You nodded as you took his hand, letting him pull you up with him.

“I will give you a hundred bucks if you tell her I went…”

“Not a chance. She’ll ‘ave me balls on a silver platter in an hour.” You rolled your eyes as you took the mouth wash from him. You rinsed your mouth out quickly and sighed as you splashed some water on your face.

“Who was that girl? The one I pushed. I don’t think I know her.”

“‘er name is somethin’ like Diane or Debrah. She’s Opie’s new ol’ lady.” You shrugged as you dried your face off.

“Yea, well her perfume reeks. It’s like she…” You words caught in your throat as you opened the medicine cabinet to put the mouthwash in it and your eyes landed on a box of tampons. “Fuck. What’s today?” You looked back at his confused face as he looked at the medicine cabinet. 

“Satur… mother’a Christ.” He said as he realized what you were noticing. “We use…”

“Jax didn’t.” He mumbled something in Gaelic under his breath before he put his hand over yours and closed the cabinet door.

“Let’s go.” You gave him a small nod as he put his hand on the small of your back, leading you out of Gemma’s house without a word to anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You sat in absolute shock as the doctor with entirely too much energy read the results of your pregnancy test. You gripped Chibs’ hand tightly in yours as you waited for her to shut up about what great news this was.

“Options if I don’t want it?” You asked once she finally stopped talking. Her smile dropped a little bit.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Well… there is a clinic in Stockton that does abortions up to twelve weeks. You’re at six so you have time. Then there is adoption. I’ll have the nurse bring in some pamphlets for you for both options.” You nodded as she got up from her chair and left the room. You couldn’t say a word; your stomach twisting and turning into knots. You felt dirty; being in love with Chibs while pregnant with another man’s child.

“We’ll say s’mine.” He said softly after a minute of dead silence. “I can’t let ye abort the child…”

“How do you explain a blond child as yours though, Filip?” You asked as you looked over at him. “There’s no way I could do adoption. Look at how well that turned out for me when my birth mother put me up for adoption.”

“N’matter what, this changes nothin’ with us.” You turned to look away but he grabbed your chin and forced you too look at him. “Nothin’ changes. I love ye. I’ve known yer past ‘nd I love ye. I’d still love ye even if we’d not started datin’ that night ‘nd this happened. Nothin’ changes.” You burst into tears and he pulled you into a hug as the nurse knocked and stepped into the room. She set the pamphlets on the counter and told you were OK to check out and leave whenever you were ready. “C’mon, love. Let’s get ye home…”

“What are we gunna tell Gemma?” You looked up at him as he stood up and he shook his head.

“I’dun know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neither Teller said a word as you sat in your living room next to Chibs across from them. You clung to Chibs’ hand like it was a life raft; waiting for them to process the information. It had been a whole week of long talks and even fights with your boyfriend before you finally came up with the two propositions you had given them: publicly announce that the child was Chibs’ and Jax was to sign his rights over to you so Chibs’ could adopt if he wanted or Jax stepped up and took responsibility with the understanding that Chibs was going to be the more present father figure as long as you were together.

After a good five minutes of silence, Gemma huffed and whacked her son on the back of his head.

“You fucking idiot. I told you to stay the hell away from her with your dick! You’re taking responsibility for your actions, Jackson.” She looked back over at you as she stretched across the coffee table and took your hand. “You tell the truth, baby girl. That baby doesn’t need to be brought into this world as a lie. My idiot son will step up and be the man he pretends to be if I have to personally kick his ass every day to make him.”

“You can’t…” Jax shouted. Gemma whipped around and glared at him.

“Jackson Nathanial. What did I tell you growing up, huh? You knock a girl up and you’re taking responsibility for it like a man. Your dick got you into this mess and you’re gunna pay for it for the next 18 years, do you understand me?!” She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer. Jax scowled as he grabbed his phone off the table and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Her face softened only slightly as she looked back over at you.

“Now you, little missy. I know you have heard the same speech from me as he has. You should have known better…”

“I’m sorry, Gem…” She held up her hand and shook her head.

“Nope. I don’t blame you, mostly because my son should know better. But this situation is not fair to any of the parties involved; Jax and Chibs especially.” Chibs went to interrupt but Gemma simply moved her palm toward him to keep him silent, determined to be heard. “Now, you got lucky with this one. Had this been any other member of the club coming to me beside you with the idea that they were gunna be the one to raise my grand baby over my son, I’d skin ‘em alive. But, I know how much he loves you and I know he is going to be there for you and this child no matter what happens. I also know that he will be the father figure this baby needs that my son isn’t capable of being yet.” She finally put her hand down and laid it on your and Chibs’ folded hands.

“I love both of you, so much. And I am so, so sorry that this is how this situation played out for the two of you.” You nodded as tears welled in your eyes. She gave you a smile and pat your hands as she stood up and slipped into mother mode. “Now, I’m going to go get you some vitamins and some of these ginger lollipops that are great for morning sickness. Do you have an OB/GYN? If you don’t I can call mine and have him get you in. I’ll also do a little paper work and put you on my health insurance…”

“Gem…”

“Nope. This is my first grand baby so I’m gunna help. It’s a little strange that the parents are my son and the girl I see as my daughter, but it is what it is.” She waved her hands in a stand up gesture so she could give you a hug. “Now, no more coffee or caffeine. I know you don’t smoke often so I don’t have to worry about that but you are not to smoke in this house anymore.” She said as she pointed at Chibs and gave him a hug.

“Yes mum.” He said as he looked over at you, a little stunned at the reaction you were getting from Gemma.

“Perfect. Now, go put your feet up, relax. I’m sure you have been stressing about this for days. I’ll bring something over for dinner later tonight when I drop the other stuff off.” You didn’t get a chance to protest as she walked out the door, talking to her self about how exciting a new baby would be. As the front door closed, you looked over at your boyfriend in absolute shock.

“Did that just happen?” You asked as you pointed at the couch. You both thought Jax would choose to sign his rights over. Gemma’s reaction was… well exactly what you thought it would be. 

She and Clay had basically raised you from the time you were 11. You were a foster child with the couple next door to the Teller-Morrow’s but you spent more time with her hanging out with Jax than you did with your foster family. She moved you in and claimed you as her own shortly after her youngest, Thomas died just after you turned 13.

“Well… that just made this a wee bit more interestin’.” You nodded and let out a small laugh.

“Well I guess I can be grateful I don’t have to worry about dinner now.” You said as you turned and grabbed the remote to your TV; fully intending to just enjoy your free afternoon with your boyfriend. You both sat down on the couch Jax and Gemma were sitting on with a mutual sigh.

“Well that’s one less thin’ we’ve ta worry ‘bout, m’love.” You huffed a laugh and looked up at him as he pulled you into his side.

“Yea, now we just have to worry about a baby, instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

“‘ey, beautiful. ‘ow was the appoint…” Chibs’ words were cut off by the death glare you gave him.

“I’ve gained 19 pounds and I have a cantaloupe kicking my bladder. Don’t start.” You were 24 weeks pregnant, hot, tired and miserable. He chuckled as he stepped into your office in the clubhouse and gave you a sweet kiss.

“Did they at least get the gender this time or is peanut still bein’ stubborn?” You sighed as you leaned back in your chair with a smile and rubbed your hand over your baby bump.

“Peanut is no longer stubborn, thankfully. I picked up the cake for the reveal an hour ago and our copies of the ultra sounds are in my purse.” You leaned forward and snatched the extra set that was in an envelope from under your keyboard. “For the boy Prince. He around?”

“Prob’ly somewhere. ‘e rode back wit’ us.” You rolled your eyes and tossed the envelope onto your desk. Jax had done every single thing possible to avoid having to step up for his kid; going as far as avoiding the inside of the club house if your car was in the lot.

“Well if you wanna go hunt down him and your brothers, I’ll call over to Gemma so we can do the reveal. And do me a favor…” You said as you reached out and grabbed his hand before he left. “Cut the cake with me if he chooses to be an ass. I already feel foolish enough being…”

“Stop. Ye ‘ave no reason ta feel foolish, love. Not a soul judges ye for this, ye understand me?” You sighed heavily and nodded. “I’ll talk ta the boy. See if I can knock some sense in ta the lad.”

“Thank you baby.” You cooed as you pulled him down to you for a kiss. He gave you a wink before heading out of your office, screaming Jax’s name at the top of his lungs. You laughed as you picked up your phone and called over to Gemma’s office by the shop.

“… Again, I don’t care. You work on Sundays. Period. Hello?” You laughed into the phone.

“Lowell trying to get weekends off, again?” You heard Gemma sigh over the loud squeak of her chair.

“It’s like clock work. Every full moon, he falls apart and I’m stuck with the pieces.”

“Shit, send him up to me. I’ll trade you Mr. Army stories any day.”

“No thanks. I’d kill him. What do you need baby?”

“Gender reveal cake is…”

“I’m coming!” She shouted as she slammed the phone down. You shook your head as you got up and stretched. 

“You better be a girl.” You told your bump as you grabbed Jax’s copies of the ultra sound and slid them into your back pocket. You headed toward the kitchen to get the cake as the back door to the club opened and the guys of the MC poured in; some of them getting pushed out of the way by Gemma. 

“Tiggy get the plates.” She called out as she stepped into the kitchen to grab a knife and some plastic forks. “So the tally as of this morning is 8 for boy and only 4 for girl. We are out numbered, baby girl.”

“Imagine how Chibs’ feels being the only guy who wants a girl.” You laughed as you pulled the medium sized bakery box out of the fridge.

“He’s not the only one. Jax is the other girl vote.” You nearly dropped the cake as you looked over at Gemma. She smiled and nodded slowly. “Put his vote in this morning.”

“Well I’ll be damned. He’s been avoiding me like the plague.”

“He’s just scared, baby.” You nodded as you followed her out to the bar.

“Place your bets, place your bets!” Juice called out teasingly as you slid the cake box onto the bar. Chibs came over with a small shake of his head; letting you know he couldn’t find Jax. You sighed and shook your head as the guys crowded around the bar.

“OK, ye heathens. Ye have ta see the top first.” Chibs shouted over everyone as he opened the box. You smiled, very proud of yourself for the ‘Harleys or Handbags’ design you and Gemma came up with for the top.

“That’s cute but can we cut the cake now?” Opie called out causing the guys to laugh. You felt a bump on the arm as Chibs pulled out the cake.

“Care if I help?” You looked at Jax with a smile and nodded.

“Wouldn’t be the same if you didn’t.” You saw Clay move to the bar from behind Jax and he gave you a small nod. 

“Last count for the poll was you idiots voting wrong for blue and us four voting right for pink.” Gemma said as she handed you the knife and gestured to the four people standing behind the bar. She pat Jax on the shoulder as he put his hand over yours on the knife. With a glance up at him, you shrugged.

“1, 2, 3.” The two of you pushed the knife right through the word ‘handbags’ and you smiled when you saw flecks of pink cake when you lifted the blade. The guys cheered and whistled as you cut the first piece of pink cake and put it on a plate.

“You happy?” Jax asked as he handed the slice to you. With a smile and tears of joy, you nodded and moved out of the way as Gemma took over cutting the rest of the cake.

“Yea, I am now. Oh! I have ultra sound pictures for you. I made them give me copies.”

“Maybe I could go with you and Chibs next time?” He asked as he took the envelope. You glanced over at Chibs as he stepped to your side to congratulate the both of you. He gave Jax a quick hug and nodded.

“Absolutely, brother. It’s your little girl.” You nodded in agreement as tears welled in Jax’s eyes. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a beer and a slice of cake and going to join the rest of his brothers to celebrate.

“Told ye e’d come ‘round.” Chibs said as he put his arm around your waist. You let your head fall on his shoulder and sighed.

“Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what…” He grabbed your fork and a bite of cake and popped it in your mouth, effectively silencing you.

“Stop. Ye don’ need ta keep thankin’ me, love. Jus’ keep on lovin’ me.” You picked your head up and happily scowled.

“You’re a pain in my ass.” You teased; quickly grabbing a piece of cake with your fingers and silencing his retort the same way he did.

“Pregnant or not, you two start a cake fight in my clubhouse and you’re cleaning the whole building.” Clay teased as he grabbed one of the last pieces of cake from the bar. You laughed as Chibs grabbed his own piece and followed you to sit and celebrate with the rest of your family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This little girl is most definitely a Teller.” Gemma said as she watched you bouncing on an exercise ball in the hospital in an attempt to induce labor at 38.5 weeks. You had been confined to your hospital room for three weeks to monitor the Braxton Hicks contractions you were having because, with the genetic heart condition Jax had, your doctor wanted to be safe over sorry. You even had a c-section scheduled the next day, just in case. Good ol’ “Teller family flaw”.

“Yea, well I’m so tired I’m about to cut her out myself for a night of sleep.”

“Lotta good that’ll do ye, m’love. Then she’ll be out’n cryin’ er’y few hours.” Chibs chimed in. You glared at him, miserable beyond belief.

“You’re not helping.” You growled as you tried rolling your hips in a circle.

“Do the hand thing again…” Juice tried.

“The hand thing didn’t work! See!” The moment you pressed down on the webbing between your thumb and your pointer finger on your left hand, your water broke. The ball you were sitting on slid in the mess and Jax, who had thankfully been holding your arm for balance anyways, had just enough time to catch you before you hit the ground. You looked over at Juice’s stunned face and growled. “OUT!” He took one look at you and ran out the door as fast as he possibly could; stifling a laugh.

“I got the nurse.” Chibs said as Jax and Gemma helped you over to the bed.

“Keep Juice away from me or I will kill him after that.” You grumbled as Chibs walked back in with the nurse and surprisingly, your doctor, Dr. Roberts.

“Well isn’t this convenient. I was actually just coming in to see how you were doing.” You immediately wanted to strangle her for her overly cheery attitude.

“Well… I’m pregnant and have spent three weeks in a hospital bed with a watermelon on my bladder that thinks my rip cage is a xylophone. So I’m great.” She laughed and nodded as she grabbed a pair of gloves.

“So I have you scheduled for a c-section tomorrow.” She confirmed, pausing her thought as she checked to see how far you were dilated. “Now, you’re only about two centimeters dilated. Meaning this could take a while because I don’t wanna risk pitocin. So, since I’m here already, we could go ahead…”

“Out. Get her out. Don’t care anymore. Out.” You said as you threw your hands up in the air, officially 150% done with being pregnant. Everyone in the room chuckled as she nodded her head, got up and headed toward the door.

“Alright, you heard the woman. Let’s have a baby.” You sighed in relief as she headed out the door and glanced over at Jax just in time to watch the color drain from his face. He took a half step to the side and you knew he was going down.

“Chibs, Jax.”

“Oh ho! No ye don’t lad.” Chibs said as he caught Jax and stood him up right with a laugh.

“This is like… really happening.” He said as Gemma took over with a smile.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go get you some water.” You couldn’t help but smile as Gem lead her son out the door.

“Are you gunna faint on me, too?” You asked as Chibs came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at you sarcastically and nodded.

“Aye. Gun’ piss m’self right ‘ere’n er’ythin’.” You rolled your eyes as he kissed your forehead. “Ye ready ta be a mum?”

“Trick question. Am I ready to have peanut out? Yes. Am I ready to meet little Miss Kelsi Renee? Yes. Am I ready for everything else that comes with being a mom? Absolutely not.”

“Ye’ll be fine, love. I’ll be ‘elpin’ ye er’y day.” You nodded as Dr. Roberts and two nurses walked back in.

“Daddy Reaper got a little white there.” She joked.

“Almost hit the ground. He won’t live to hear the end of that one from me.” You teased as the nurses got you ready for surgery.

“So do we have Daddy McScotty joining us or…” She asked a little hesitantly. That was what you loved about your doctor. She gave you no problems whatsoever about your “love triangle” as she once called it; and you loved that she gave both Chibs and Jax their own nicknames.

“I’ll go ask ‘im. It should be ‘im in there. I saw my Kerrianne be born and I’ll see my next one, too.” You smiled at him as he gave you a chaste kiss. “I love ye, baby. Good luck.”

“I love you, too.” He gave you one more peck before telling the doctor to take good care of you. You smiled and shook your head as he left the room to find Jax.

“You got one good guy there.” Dr. Roberts said as she gestured to the door with her chin. You nodded in agreement.

“Most people don’t get a chance to see the softer side of the men I call family, but they all are just angels in biker kuttes and tattoos. But Filip is most definitely a saint.” As the nurses popped the wheels of your hospital bed, Jax walked back into the room, looking a little more green than white. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up.” He grumbled as he took the stack of scrubs he was going to have to wear from a nurse.

“Damn… I hope one of the boys is smart enough to get a picture of you in those bad boys. You better get one with your kutte on over them, too for me.” The nurses and Dr. Roberts laughed as they started rolling you out of your room to the OR.

“You know what… I hate you right now.” He grouched. You smiled up at him as you reached out for his hand.

“You ready?” He squeezed your hand and shook his head with a laugh.

“Hell no.” You laughed as the nurse got his attention to show him where to change while you got your anesthesia. With a heavy sigh, he leaned down and kissed your cheek. “See ya in there.”

“I’ll be the one on the table.”

“Jesus Christ…” He grumbled with a shake of his head as he walked away.

“Well I thought it was funny.” You said to your doctor as she guided your bed into the OR with a laugh.

——

You had only seen Jax Teller cry a handful of times. When Thomas and his dad passed away, when Tara left for San Diego; when he came over to your house the night he got patched… but you had never seen him cry as hard as he did when the nurse laid his baby girl in his arms for the first time.

“She’s so beautiful.” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to wipe his tears away. “Look how beautiful she is, babe.” He came over to you and crouched slightly. You smiled through tear filled eyes as you looked at the most beautiful baby girl you had ever seen. You let out a sob as you ran your finger tip down her tiny nose. 

“Kelsi…” You whispered as you gave her a kiss on her forehead, unable to even come up with words to say, before the nurses had to take her from Jax to get her cleaned up and weighed.

“Thank you. Thank you so damn much.” Jax said as he came back over to sit with you for a minute. “I didn’t think I ever wanted kids but… Jesus Christ, she’s perfect. Thank you for putting up with my shit and giving me the greatest gift in the entire world. I don’t deserve this, especially from someone as good as you.”

“Of course honey.” You said as you reached up and wiped his tears away with your thumbs. “You’re a good man, Jax. You just have to believe in yourself a little more. You’re gunna be a great daddy.” He nodded as he took your hand in his and laid it against his cheek.

“I never told you… but I’m sorry for that night…”

“No, none of that now. Go be with our baby girl. We can have that talk another time.” He nodded as you wiped away more of his tears with your thumb.

“I love you. You know that, right.” You smiled and nodded your head drowsily.

“I love you, too, Jax.” He gave you a chaste kiss before standing up and scrubbing the heels of his palms across his eyes.

“Hey, baby girl.” He said gently as the nurse handed Kelsi back to him with a smile. “I don’t know how to break this to you, princess… but I’m your old man.” You heard her fuss slightly as he walked her back over to you so you could hold her and he laughed. “Yea, I know. Scary, right? This is your mommy.” He said as he laid her gently across your chest. He crouched down next to you with a smile. “Now your mommy here is gunna make sure that your daddy doesn’t mess you up to bad.” You smiled as tears of joy ran down your cheeks. “And so is your da and your pop and all your uncles. You are already so loved, princess.”

“She’s gunna be the most spoiled child in the world because of the MC.” You teased as you ran your fingertips over every inch of available skin you could get to.

“Oh, speaking of…” Jax reached into the pocket of his scrubs with a smile. “Daddy brought you a present.” He reached purposely in front of your face and pulled off the hospital issue hat Kelsi had on. He chuckled to himself as he replaced it with a new one.

“Really, Jax?” You giggled as you pulled down the new pink hat that had the club’s reaper and Sons of Anarchy patched on to it.

“Absolutely. She’s the first Reaper baby in 20 somethin’ years. Next generation.” You rolled your eyes as you flattened the slightly stiff top a bit.

“Alright, I’ll allow it. But she’s not getting a motorcycle until she's 30.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When you were pregnant, everyone who had had kids told you that time would fly by faster than you could even imagine. You didn’t want to believe it; didn’t want to believe how quickly days blurred into months but before you knew it, your little baby girl was turning one. 

“If I stay in bed and keep my eyes closed can she go back to being tiny again?” You asked Chibs as the two of you laid in bed. He laughed as he traced the c section scar across your lower abdomen with his fingers.

“Doesn’t work that way, darlin’. I told ye I’d go by sharpish.” You groaned as you threw your arms over your eyes in protest.

“Nope. Find me a reset button.” You wiggled back and for the for a moment before a thought came to you. “Shit… this means she's one year closer to dating.”

“Betta get m’guns tagetha cause that’s never ‘appenin’. I’ll kill a man comes near ‘er.” You laughed as you looked over at him.

“She’s gunna be sneaking out and getting in all sorts of trouble, ya know. Little spawn of Satan we got on our hands.” 

‘Da. Da. Mumma.’ You arched your eyebrow and pointed toward the door as Kelsi began talking away in her room.

“Chatty Kathy called you first.” You giggled as he rolled out of bed, used to the drill by now.

“Ye got the coffee?” You nodded as you rolled out of bed and grabbed a discarded shirt from the night before off the floor.

“Gunna need it today. We got a long day ahead of us.” He nodded as he pulled on his jeans and headed out of the room to get his little girl. You hung back for a moment, just to listen to Chibs over the baby monitor.

‘Well g’morn’ my little birthday princess. All ready ta start yer day?’

‘Da up.’ You smiled as you pictured her standing in her crib, her dirty blonde hair sleep fanned out around her head, with her arms in the air, grabbing at the air to be picked up and loved on. Because she totally didn’t get enough love all day, everyday at the club as is. You grabbed your phone off the charger and glanced at it. You flipped through the three notifications you had; the email from a parenting website you were a member of wishing Kelsi a happy birthday, a text from Gemma about the birthday party she was having that day at her house and one from Jax asking if he could come over for breakfast.

“Jax wants to come for breakfast.” You called out as you walked past the nursery and headed toward the kitchen.

“Jax got impatient waiting for you to wake up so he came over anyways.” You yelped at the unexpected sound of his voice and jumped back from your living room.

“(Y/N)?!”

“It’s fine!” You called out as you stormed into the living room in a playful rage. “Just Jax being typical Jax.” You grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it as he laughed.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” You rolled your eyes in mock annoyance.

“I need to move that damn hide-a-key.”

“Won’t matter. I made a copy.” You groaned as you headed into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

“Daddy!” You turned back to the sound of your little girls voice and smiled. She stretched toward Jax; her (Y/E/C) eyes sparkled with joy.

“There’s my little birthday girl. Jesus Christ, what do you feed her? She gets bigger every time I see her.”

“Ye see ‘er damn near ev’y day.” Chibs laughed as he passed off Kelsi.

“Language da. We’re repeating words, remember.” You said over your shoulder.

“Oh no. What did we repeat?” You spun in your spot with your eyebrows raised as the coffee began to percolate behind you.

“Apparently, gramma likes to say f-u-c-k a lot.”

“Oh, she did not.” He laughed as he set his daughter down in her highchair.

“Oh, she most definitely did, boyo. I was jus’ waitin’ for (Y/N) ta lose it.”

“And it wasn’t like a stumble into the word either. It was a full blown, no hesitation ‘fuck’.”

“Fuck.” Kelsi repeated. You pointed to her as Jax started laughing hysterically.

“See? That’s the freaking Teller in her.”

“That’s the greatest thing ever.” Jax said.

“Not in the slightest. Ye want the other ‘alf of this, love?” Chibs’ asked as he grabbed a banana to cut up for Kelsi. You shrugged as you grabbed a sippy cup of milk and the carton of eggs out of the fridge.

“If you don’t, sure. Pancakes good for you two?” You got two mumbled yes’ and you nodded as you flipped on the CD player you had in the kitchen for meals. As the opening guitar and violin of ‘Wagon Wheel’ by Old Crow Medicine Show softly filled your kitchen, Jax scoffed.

“The hell is this?”

“Music. She loves this song.” You pointed over your shoulder to Kelsi who was bouncing, bobbing her head and kicking her legs off beat to the music as she took a banana slice from Chibs.

“It grows on ye when ye listen ta it for a few meals in a row, lad. Trust me.” You laughed as you got everything ready for pancakes and eggs.

“Shut up, you love this song.” You teased as Chibs put his hand on your hip. He held the other half of the banana in front of you and you took a bite before he popped the other half in his mouth with a smile. With a returning smile, you gave him a chaste kiss before going back to get started on breakfast.

“You two are gross.” Jax claimed as he got up and made himself a cup of coffee. 

“’s’what love looks like, Jackie boy. Gross.” You laughed as someone knocked on the front door. “I got it.” Chibs said as he squeezed your hip and gave it a small pat. 

“It’s prob Gem. She told me yesterday she was thinking about coming for breakfast.” You flipped the small pancake in the pan as you started in on the eggs when a chilling voice set the hairs on the back of your neck on end.

“Oh… I saw Jax’s bike…”

“No!” You snapped as you shoved the two pans off the burners. “Sit down!” You snapped at Jax as you stormed through your kitchen. As you rounded the corner, Tara looked a little stunned to see you. “You don’t get to be here today. Get back in your car and go back to San Diego or where ever the hell you came from…”

“(Y/N), I…” You shook your head and held your hand up as Chibs mumbled something about the pancakes.

“No, you don’t get to come back like this and expect everything was gunna be OK again.” You heard Jax say your name and you whipped around. “Get back in there. You’re absolutely not leaving your daughter on her birthday.”

“Daughter…? What…?”

“And you don’t get to ask questions. Tara, you left us! You didn’t even bother to let me, your supposed ‘best friend’ know that you were going. You just picked up and left Charming to ‘get away from the small time life’. Wasn't even a year after you get his crow. You broke his heart, T! It took us 10 fuckin’ years to get him to see real happiness again and I will not let you come in and ruin it today.”

“(Y/N), I’m…”

“Yea, you’re sorry, I know. I don’t wanna hear it today, I really don’t. It’s my daughter’s birthday and I won’t let you be the rain storm on a good day. Find Jax at the club tomorrow if you want to reconnect but do not come anywhere near me if you plan on sticking around. I’m just as hurt as he was.” You watched Tara’s tear filled face drop as she realized that your daughter and Jax’s daughter were the same little girl as you closed the door in her face. You locked it and headed back into the kitchen.

“Why did you do that?” Jax demanded as he glared at you across the short expanse of white tile.

“Because I love you, Jackson. Because you haven’t been this happy since we were in high school. Kelsi brought out a love that I know you thought was never ever coming back. Her coming back today just puts a dark cloud on something that is really good in your life. Talk to her tomorrow and figure out your issues then if that’s what you want to do. Today is your daughter’s first birthday, focus on that today and deal with Tara tomorrow. Just know, I want nothing to do with her right now and I don’t want her around my daughter any time soon.”

“You’re unbelievable…” With a shake of his head, he crossed the kitchen and jogged to the door. You heard him call out to Tara over Kelsi saying ‘bye-bye Daddy’ as he slammed the door behind him without even saying goodbye to his birthday girl. With a huffed, humorless laugh and tears in your eyes, you bit your tongue and shook your head.

“Am I wrong in this?” You asked Chibs as he flipped off the burners and put pancakes and eggs on two plates.

“Ye ‘ave the right ta say who can come ‘round our daughter. Ye ‘ad the right to tell ‘er to wait a day ta talk ta Jax. Ye don’ ‘ave the right ta tell ‘im not ta talk ta the woman ‘e loves. I do agree that ‘e should’ve waited but… that’s ‘is call, m’love.” You sighed and plopped down in the chair Jax had just vacated.

“This just made shit so much more fucking complicated.” You said as he handed you your plate.

“Fuck.” Kelsi said happily as she kicked her feet.

“Eat yer pancake, ye little monsta.” Chibs said as he scrunched up his face at the little girl and handed her the small pancake you had made her. She took it in one hand and whacked her other on Chibs’ face before peeling into a fit of giggles. He growled and pretended to eat her hand as you smiled and ran your hand through your hair.

“God, what did I do to get a guy as amazing as you?” He smiled as he took a seat across from you and turned the high chair toward the table more.

“Ye didn’t ‘ave ta do anythin’ m’love. Ye jus’ exist.” You scooted your plate to the side a little bit and leaned across the table to give him a chaste kiss. He reached up and brushed his thumb across your cheek as he rested his forehead against yours. “I love ye, (Y/N).”

“I love you, too Filip. So, so much.”

“Wuv oo!” Kelsi shouted, not liking the fact that she wasn’t the center of attention at breakfast like usual. You laughed as you moved over and gave her a big kiss.

“I love you, my little birthday girl.” She giggled as Chibs’ gave her a kiss as well.

“‘take mama?” She said as she offered you her pancake. You laughed as you pulled your plate over and grabbed your fork.

“No that’s Kelsi’s pancake. Mommy’s pancake is here.” You pointed at your plate. She stretched to see it with a slight look of confusion before completely ignoring you.

“‘take, da?” She said as she offered him the pancake. You laughed and shook your head.

“Now that she gets from you, mum.” You laughed as he pretended to take a bite of her pancake. She giggled and ripped it away from him as she picked up a banana slice and ate it instead. You sighed contently and ate your breakfast with your family, forcing yourself to not let Tara and Jax ruin a perfect day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Where’s Jax? He told me yesterday he was…” Gemma asked as you walked into her house for the birthday party. She took one look at your face, stopped talking and physically took a step back.

“Tara’s back.” You said as she reached for her grand daughter.

“I’m gunna kill that…”

“Lovely individual.” Chibs said, trying to help you enforce the ‘no swearing’ rule until Kelsi got out of the ‘repeat everything she hears’ phase.

“Yea… ‘cause that’s exactly what that woman is.” Gem said sarcastically before turning her full attention on the birthday girl. “Look at you in your pretty princess dress!” She exclaimed as she headed toward the yard where everyone else was gathering. You followed after her only to get stopped along the way by Bobby.

“Hey, mama. Happy ‘thanks for giving us our niece’ day.” You laughed as you gave him a hug. “Hey, where’s the boy Prince? Wasn’t he…”

“Tara’s back in town.” Chibs said over your growl.

“Awe shit…” Bobby grumbled as your boyfriend gently pushed you toward the pool and the party. Your now sour mood didn’t even get a chance to lighten up. As you stepped outside, Piney came over to say hi and of course, asked where Jax was. You closed your eyes and sighed as you simply walked away, letting Chibs and Bobby fill in the gaps. When the third person, poor Juice, asked; you snapped.

“You know what? I don’t fucking know where the fuck Jax is. I’m not his Goddamn keeper. I’m just the poor bitch he fucking knocked up. If you assholes want to know where my current piece of shit baby daddy is, why don’t you call him yourselves… or better yet, call Tara because he’s probably diving face first into her pussy at the moment. Couldn’t even say bye to his daughter when he chased after that piece of tail out this morning. Now, can I fucking celebrate my little princess’ birthday with my family or are you more fucking concerned about his Goddamn whereabouts?” 

Not a single person said a word as you turned around and stormed into the house as tears welled in your eyes. You grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter off a table and headed toward your old room. You held yourself together as you climbed the stairs but the second you slammed the door behind you, the dam broke. You walked over and sunk down on the window seat Clay had made you when he first moved into the house. You pulled open the window that overlooked the back of the house and lit up a cigarette.

You absolutely hated yourself for getting yourself in this position. You hated that Chibs was drawn into the mess simply because he loved you. You hated that Kelsi wasn’t his. Yes, you absolutely loved your daughter, there was no denying that. You wouldn’t do anything to change having her in your life. But you would most definitely change Jax as the one who fathered her. You sat in that window seat, self loathing for two whole cigarettes before someone finally knocked on the door. You called out for them to come in as you wiped your tears away.

“Someone wants her mama.” Gemma said over Kelsi’s crying ‘mumma’ as she walked into the room. You got up and headed over to take your baby girl as she reached for you. With a sigh, you walked over to your old bed and sat down.

“You and I both know he’s gunna choose Tara over Kelsi in the end…”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Gemma said as she closed your room door and sat down next to you on the bed. She wrapped her two girls in her arms and rocked you both back and forth. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

“It’s like… it’s one thing to treat me that way. I’m an adult, I can handle it. But Kelsi is one. She’s not gunna understand why d-a-d-d-y is running in and out of her life because of Tara.”

“And that is why I am so glad she has her da.” Gemma said as she looked down at you. She sighed as she brushed your hair out of your face. “I love my son but Jackson doesn’t use his head. He’s an act first, don’t think about the consequences until it’s too late kind of guy. Which is how we got this cutie.” She said as she bopped her finger on Kelsi’s nose to make her smile. You smiled as you looked down at your pride and joy, who was peacefully laying on your chest and playing with the charm on your necklace. 

“So, I’m willing to guess that that gash is gunna stick around for a while and you know I like her about as much as a murderer likes a confessional box…” you couldn't help but giggle at her comparison and she smirked at you. “But I can tell you right now. If Jax dares to put that bitch before Kelsi ever again, I will see to it myself that he signs his rights over. You are just as much my child as he is and I won’t see my baby girls get hurt because of his inability to step up and be a man.”

“Thanks, Gem.” You laid your head on her shoulder as she took a hold of and squeezed your free hand.

“I love you, baby. Now, we have a little princess to celebrate.” She said as she kissed your forehead and got up off the bed. “You wanna go down stairs with gramma?” She asked in a sing song voice. Kelsi shook her head and hid her face in your neck, causing both of you to laugh. “Thomas used to do the same thing to JT at morning nap time so that right there is a Teller thing.” You laughed as you kissed your daughters head and stood up with a sigh. You looked over in the mirror, thanked the part of you that thought to put on waterproof mascara that morning and grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the seat.

“I don’t know who I stole these from.” You laughed as you handed them to Gemma so you could shut the window.

“You snooze, you lose when it comes to cigarettes around here. If you put them down and they disappear…” You turned around as she opened the door to leave and your smile dropped when you saw Jax with his fist raised to knock. You watched Gemma’s face flash through fifty shades of rage before she could say something. “Get in your room. You and I need to fucking talk, now.” He rolled his eyes and tried to take a step past her to get to Kelsi but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Let go…”

“Jackson, do you know when you went running out of (Y/N)’s house after that gash that your daughter said bye to you and you didn’t even look at her?” His eyes left his little girl to find yours for confirmation as Gemma forced him back into the hall. “Get. To. Your. Room.” You put your hand on the back of Kelsi’s head as Gemma forcefully moved Jax out of your way. You quickly slid past them with a small ‘thanks’ to Gem before quickly heading down stairs. 

“I won’t let him hurt you any more, baby girl.” You promised as you made your way back outside. You didn’t make it two steps outside before Chibs stepped in front of you. “I’m alright…”

“Jax is ‘ere. No Tara.” You nodded as you took your hand off Kelsi’s head and reached out to cup Chib’s cheek.

“I saw him. Gem is talking to him. I’ll fill you in at home.” He nodded in understanding as you leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“A’right, let’s not fret anymore and celebrate our little princess, yea?” You nodded as he kissed Kelsi on the top of the head. She looked up at him and decided she would much rather be held by him instead as she stretched away from you to him.

“We’re getting close to ‘sleep on someone for half an hour before running around like a mad woman’ nap time.” You said as you fixed her dress in the back so it laid nicely.

“Looks like that someone’s me t’day.” You looked down as Kelsi yawned once and passed out. You laughed and shook your head.

“God, she’s just too damn cute.” With a gentle kiss to the top of her head, you headed over to grab a beer. You only had to force yourself to actually enjoy your daughters birthday party for a few minutes before your family made your day so much more enjoyable that it had been a little while before.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, this is the last of it.” You told Bobby as you looked through the last of the list of the things you had to buy for the club.

“What did you do with… Ah, thank you.” He said as he took the receipts you knew he was gunna ask for. “You know me all too well.”

“That I do. I actually need you to sign off on that fireworks order for Gem’s fundraiser.”

“Where do you have to go to get them?” You smirked at him across the desk in the office.

“Reno. I know a guy.” He laughed as he looked up at you over his glasses.

“You would have a fireworks guy.” You giggled and shrugged.

“Hey darlin’ did you get TP at the store?” You looked back at Tig, who had stuck his head in the office and laughed.

“You wrote it on the list twice, Tiggy. Yes, I got it. Have you seen the princess? I wanna get home.”

“Yep, Jax laid her down for a nap like an hour ago.” You sighed in relief, grateful that your night was going to be melt-down free since she took a nap; something that Jax was hit or miss on.

“Little miracles. I’ll help you carry the toilet paper over so you can have the joyful experience of waking the monster up so I don’t have to be the bad guy.”

“She’s no monster…” Tig claimed as the two of you headed over to the stack of weekly supplies you got for the club. You gave him a deadpan look and he chuckled. “OK, so she is definitely a Teller when you wake her up.”

“Yea, little bit.” You laughed as you grabbed two packs of Angel Soft and headed toward the dorms. “Gemma is the only one I have seen that has been able to wake her up no problems.”

“Probably because she had years of experience.” You tossed the packages outside the bathroom door and continued down the hall to Jax’s room.

“Well, now it’s your turn to try and get her up melt down free.” You knocked lightly on Jax’s door and quietly pushed it open. Your heart stopped at the sheer destruction that you saw.

“What the hell?” Tig asked as you pushed the door all the way open. Your stomach dropped when you saw the bed empty. Panic ripped through you as you stepped into the room to look for your daughter; every horrible scenario of how this could play out racing through your head. You could hear the shower running and your brow furrowed. You turned to look in that direction and your heart stopped.

Your worse imaginable fears were nowhere close to looking at your daughter pulling a hand gun out of a black purse. Her little fist was wrapped around the muzzle as she looked into the little hole at the end of the barrel. Your breath caught audibly in your throat as you braced yourself against the desk for a moment. You barely heard Tig’s muttered ‘Oh, my God.’

“No! Kelsi, no, no, no.” You stumbled a little as you tried to find your feet to get to your daughter. “That’s daddy’s, baby. You can’t touch.” She started to fuss as you took the gun away from her and picked her up off the floor. She had red lipstick smeared all over her face. Rage ripped through you as you heard the sound of a woman’s voice moaning Jax’s name from the bathroom. “Hold her.” You said as you passed off Kelsi to Tig. He quickly reached out and grabbed the gun from your hand so you wouldn’t do anything severe in the heat of the moment.

“Hun…” You shook your head as you stormed over to the bathroom door. Your hands shook as you grabbed the door knob and twisted to find it locked. You shifted your weight to your back foot and kicked the door in with an audible growl. 

“Yo!” You ripped the shower curtain and glared as Jax tried to use his body to cover Tara’s naked form.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right? You have to be kidding me because I KNOW I am not seeing you having sex while your fucking daughter was staring down the barrel of a fucking gun in the other room.”

“What?! She was napping…”

“She was pulling a fucking hand gun out of this fucking bitch’s purse. Our daughter…” Your words caught in your throat as reality seemed to set in your mind. Your voice cracked as tears welled in your eyes and started to fall down your cheeks. “My daughter could have shot herself just now and you were too busy getting dicked down to even notice.”

“That gun isn’t even loaded.” Tara claimed with a look of annoyed disgust on her face. You grit your teeth, pulled back and punched her as hard as you could, sending her flying back into the shower wall.

“Fuck you! That’s my baby!” Jax leapt out of the shower and moved you back as you lunged toward her again. You ripped out of his grip and slapped him as hard as you could. “I really hope she’s worth it, Jackson because you just lost your child.” You spun around and headed toward the door but Jax grabbed your arm and spun you back.

“You are not…” You pulled back and punched him as hard as you could as tears streamed down your cheeks. He let go of your arm and stumbled back a step as his hand flew to his jaw.

“You will never be left alone with my daughter again. I don’t trust you with her anymore. Knock her up, maybe you’ll be a better father if you actually care about the mother.” Your body shook with rage as you stormed out of the bathroom. “Give her.” You said as you took your now screaming daughter from Tig. You heard Jax call your name as you power walked out of the dorms. You could barely see where you were going through your tears as Kelsi clung to your neck. 

“What the hell happened?” Clay asked as you stormed past him, shaking your head as you fought to get to your car before you completely lost control. You heard Tig tell him the short version as Jax shouted your name. You ran as Kelsi started to scream for her da. You made it halfway to the garage before you couldn’t move anymore.

“(Y/N)?” Chibs shouted as you fell to your knees, sobbing. You shook your head as you tried to wrap your head around what just happened. “Love, wha’ ‘appened.”

“The gun… he… I…” You sobbed as you rocked your little girl in your arms.

“Babe, I can’t…” 

“Is she hurt?” Clay asked as he ran over to you. You shook your head as you sat back and looked at your baby.

“What happened?” Gemma shouted as she ran over, her heels clicking madly on the pavement.

“Jax was fucking Tara in the shower while Kelsi napped. Princess woke up, trashed the room and found Tara’s gun…”

“‘e WHAT?!” Chibs shouted as he pulled Kelsi from your arms to make sure she was OK.

“She was looking down the barrel…” You cried as you wiped away tears that kept falling anyways. “He didn’t even care!”

“I’m done.” Gemma said as she headed toward the club.

“Take ‘er, love. Wait for me in the car.” Chibs said as he gave his princess a kiss and passed Kelsi back to you. You felt Clay help you to your feet and guide you over to your car.

“Let me put her in the car seat for you.” Opie said softly as he came up beside you and reached for Kelsi. You nodded as Tig handed him your purse and diaper bag as well.

“We’ll handle this, honey.” Clay said. You glanced up at the man who was the only real father figure you knew and nodded, numbly.

“She’s just a baby…” He nodded as he pulled you in for a hug as a fresh wave of tears fell down your cheeks.

“I’m gun’ take a couple days off if that’s a’right with ye.” Chibs said as he walked back over, shaking his hand a bit. “M’girls need me right now.”

“Absolutely. I’m sending Happy and Tig with you for the night.” Chibs nodded as Gemma came out of the club, screaming and dragging Tara out by her hair.

“… and if I ever see you near my grand baby again I will shoot you on the spot!” You looked over at Tara’s blood covered face as Gem whipped her purse at her before pocketing Tara’s gun and coming over to you. “You both OK?” You shook your head as you looked at Kelsi in the back seat.

“She’s just covered in lipstick but I am far from OK.”

“I’m sending Hap and Tig home with them.” Clay told her as Gem wrapped you in a hug. She nodded and kissed the top of your head.

“I’ll bring you all something for dinner in a little bit. I’m gunna call our lawyer first.” You nodded as she pulled away and cupped your cheeks in her hands. “I made you a promise and I am absolutely standing by it after this, you hear me?” You nodded as she gave you a chaste, motherly kiss. “Get my babies home safe.” Chibs nodded as he put his hand on the small of your back and led you to the passenger side. 

You heard Jax scream out your name; begging you not to do this as Chibs closed the passenger door behind you. You watched in the side view mirror as Bobby, Juice and Opie blocked his path to your car while Chibs got in the driver’s seat. Neither of you could say a word as he started the car and left the Teller-Morrow lot. As the sounds of Happy and Tig’s motorcycles mingled in with Kelsi’s soft ‘mumma’ cries, you reached over and took Chibs hand in yours gently.

“We need to put ice on this.” You said softly as you kissed his knuckles. He sighed as he nodded his head.

“He’s never ta be ‘lone wit’ ‘er again.” You nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want her to not know him as her blood father; I couldn’t keep that from her or him no matter what. But I want his rights turned over so you can adopt her and be the dad she deserves.” He glanced over at you with a small smile and nodded.

“It’d be an honor, m’love.” You smiled weakly before turning on the radio to try to calm your baby girl down on the rest of the drive home.

—— 

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t sleep. You tossed and turned for hours; seeing your daughter with that gun every time you tried to close your eyes. By two am, you gave up. With a sigh, you got out of bed quietly and tiptoed across the floor to the dresser. You donned one of Chibs’ Reaper Crew shirts and grabbed one of his cigarettes and the baby monitor. 

You could hear Tig’s snores the second you opened your door and you smiled; wondering how Happy could sleep with all that racket. You got your answer once you opened the door to Kelsi’s room and saw Hap sleeping on the day bed with his hand wrapped around a knife. You huffed and shook your head as you quietly closed the door behind you and headed toward your front porch. 

You stepped outside into the cool California night air and sighed. Curled up on your porch swing was Jax with an empty fifth of whiskey on the ground next to him. With an aggravated shake of your head you went over and whacked his leg.

“Sit up.” You grumbled as you lit your smoke. He blinked his eyes to wake up before forcing himself into a seated position.

“(Y/N), I’m…”

“No. Honey, you don’t get to say sorry right now.” You looked over at his tear-filled eyes and shook your head. “Jax, she could have died.”

“I know… fuck, I know.” He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tight in his hands and pulling. His tears began to fall as he shook his head. “Please… please don’t take her away.”

“I would never take her away from you.” He looked over at you, stunned and you shook your head. “Jax, you’re her dad. You will always be her father and I will never, ever do what my birth mother did and deny my baby of her daddy. But you won’t be with her alone anytime soon. I can’t trust you right now. And because of today, Gemma is gunna file paperwork with her lawyer for you to sign over your rights. If something were to happen to me tomorrow, God forbid, I don’t think you could handle being a full time parent. Today kind of proved that. So Chibs is going to adopt her only as a formality.” He let out a choked sob and nodded.

“Can I still see her?”

“Of course. She’ll still come with me to work. You can still come over here as long as one of the guys, me or your mom are here with you and her. Tara is absolutely not welcome here. And if she shows up at the club when you’re with Kelsi… well… I really hope you know what the right thing to do in that situation is by now.” He nodded as he lit his own cigarette. You used your leg to slowly rock both of you back and forth as you smoked.

“I do care about you, (Y/N)” He said after a minute. “ I know I never really treated you that way but I do care.” You nodded as you reached over and rubbed his back.

“I know you do, Jax. I’m sorry I said that. Just the heat of the moment.” He nodded in understanding as your front door opened. You looked up at Chibs’ sleepy face and held your palm up before he could get angry.

“It’s fine, baby. But he can’t leave tonight.” You toed the empty bottle; letting it roll a few feet across the porch as your boyfriend sighed.

“‘e stays out ‘ere.” You nodded as Chibs came out and lit a cigarette as he shut the door softly. He ran his hand through his messy bed head as he slid down the wall next to you.

“You’re gunna adopt her.” Jax stated after a moment as he looked at his MC brother. “You’re better for her than I could ever be.”

“Jackie, tha’s not the point ‘ere. Neither of us want this outcome. Ye were doin’ so well ’til Tara came back. This last two months, ye ‘ardly show up to be wit’ Kels t’all. She’s become secondary in yer life ta some gash. That’s the big reason we’re where we are wit’ this shite. Ye know she asks us er’y day if daddy’s comin’ t’day. ’S’not fair ta ‘er; she’s just a wee bairn. She’s as much my daughter as she is yers and it’s killin’ me ta see ‘er ‘urt like this. I know (Y/N) n’ I don’t want ta have ye sign her over but we ‘ave ta provide security for ‘er…”

“That’s why you’re gunna adopt her. You’re the dad I’m never gunna be capable of being. Please… this is how it should have been from the beginning. I’ll still provide for her but… shit, I can barely take care of myself on a good day.” You sighed heavily, knowing that what he was saying was absolutely true. You scrubbed your hand across your face as tears threatened the backs of your eyes.

“Jesus Christ… how the fuck did we get here?” You mumbled as you got up and walked away, stepping off your porch onto the dew covered grass. You heard Chibs mumble ‘let her go’ as you walked over to Jax’s bike by the curb. You sat backwards across the seat and laid back to look at the tear blurred stars as a wave of guilt crashed over you. 

You tried to figure out just where and how everything in your life had gotten so muddy; the lines of normality now long gone. You suddenly wanted to run; to pack your baby girl in your car and drive until you hit the other coast to escape the chaos that weighed on your mind and tore at your heart strings. All three of you knew that this wouldn’t be easy but you had been lucky enough to ride the high of simplicity the first year of Kelsi’s life. Seeing it go up into a inferno was so discomforting. 

You don’t know how long you laid there as tears fell from the corners of your eyes, gravity pulling them down to land with small ‘plops’ on the metal of Jax’s bike, but eventually Chibs came over to get you. He didn’t say a word, struggling with the same weight you were, as he slid his arms under your shoulders and thighs and picked you up. He carried you back inside to bed; laying you down and pulling you into his arms immediately. He silently held you as you cried soundlessly until you cried yourself numb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Mr. Teller, you’re aware that if you agree to sign your parental rights over you have no legal claim of your daughter and it cannot be reversed.” You swallowed hard around the knot in your throat as you stood next to Jax in the court room. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked at his now almost two year old baby girl in his arms and nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“And Miss (Y/L/N), you said you have someone willing to adopt?” You nodded and cleared your throat as subtly as possible.

“Yes, sir. My boyfriend.” You gestured to Chibs beside you. The judges brow furrowed ever so slightly as he gestured to Chibs to step forward.

“Your name?”

“Filip Telford.” He replied as he took your hand in his. The judge wrote his name down on the document in front of him.

“Now Mr. Telford, forgive me for being so forward but typically we don’t see ‘boyfriends’ adopting their partners children so there is a slight bit of concern here on my part. Is this a relationship you see turning into a marriage at some point?” You felt a slight blush creek up over your face as you glanced over at Chibs. This was definitely not a conversation you had had yet. Chibs sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“Umm. It would be yer ‘onor, ‘owever I’m not… actually capable of gettin’ married at the moment.” Your head whipped to the side as Chibs turned bright red and refused to meet your eyes. You let go of his hand and took a step closer to Jax.

“Excuse me?” You snapped before the judge asked you to be quiet.

“How about we reconvene at a later date? Give you some time to talk.” You jumped slightly as he called out the next case number. You spun on your heel and took Kelsi from Jax before quickly walking out of the courtroom. 

“Love, wait…” You whipped around once you got into the hallway.

“What do you mean you aren’t capable of getting married? The only reason you wouldn’t be capable is if you were…”

“Still married… aye.” Your stomach dropped as you shook your head in disbelief.

“Do not come home tonight.” You snatched your diaper bag from Jax and turned to leave.

“M’love, ‘ear me out…” You whipped around and pointed at him accusingly.

“No! We have been friends for years, Filip and you have talked about Fiona multiple times. And all those times you called her your ex. Never once did you mention that you were still fucking married!” You shouted, not caring about the people that were staring at you.

“Darlin’…”

“Save it. I don’t want to even hear it. This is just icing on the shit cake that is my Goddamn life anymore.” You stormed off as tears threatened to spill over; your heart shattering with every step. Your daughter waved bye to her dads over your shoulder as you left the court house. With shaking hands, you dug through your diaper bag for your phone and your keys. You dialed an all too familiar number and held your breath.

“Hey baby girl. Sorry I couldn’t…”

“Did you know he was married?” Gemma gasped on the other end of the call and paused; her silence speaking volumes. You huffed as you unlocked your car. “WOOOOW. Et to Brutus?” You asked before you hung up the phone. The sharp knife of betrayal ripped through your heart as you buckled the only person you could trust into her car seat. You jumped in your car and pulled out of the parking spot as Chibs started to run to get to you. You grit your teeth as you stepped on the gas, leaving him standing in the parking lot.

“We’re getting out of here, baby girl.” You said as you headed toward your house. “We are getting away from this toxic world.”

——

“Thanks for letting us crash for the night.” You said to Happy as he held open the door to his house in Tacoma at almost 4 in the morning.

“Anytime mama… but you know I gotta tell your old man and your baby daddy you’re here.” You nodded as you sat down with your sleeping daughter in your arms.

“Tell them tomorrow. Gives me the night to think.” He sat down on the couch next to you and sighed.

“You know I can’t do that. SAMCRO has every member of every charter out looking for the two of you. How you made it this far with a Reaper sticker on your car, I will never know.”

“I was raised by Clay and Gemma. You gotta get crafty when you’re the adopted daughter of the president of an MC.” He nodded, reached out and pat your knee.

“What am I gunna do with you, girl.” He sighed before shaking his head and pointing to a door off the living room. “Go lay her down in my bed. I gotta call Chibs.” With a sigh, you put your hand on top of his. 

“Just… ask him to give me a day or two. I just need to get my head on straight again. I feel like I’m drowning.” He nodded as you both stood up from the couch. You headed toward the bedroom, knowing you had roughly 11 hours before Chibs and Jax showed up. You could try to make a run for it to Canada; you had plenty of time, but the idea of losing the only family you had made you sick. The idea of depriving your baby of her fathers was even more sickening. As you tucked pillows on either side of Kelsi so she wouldn’t roll off the bed, you sighed.

“He’s on his way.” Hap said softly as you pulled up the blanket.

“Figured as much. Debating if I should just skip to Canada now or wait.”

“Not funny.” He said as you headed back out into the living room. You sat down on the couch, sinking back into the cushions as tears welled in your eyes.

“What the hell happened to my life?” Happy sat down next to you and handed you a beer you didn’t notice he was holding.

“Nothin’ happened to your life, mama. This is the hand you were dealt.”

“Awesome. Can I have a refund on the lying boyfriend and the baby daddy who would rather get his dick wet than be there for his daughter?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“Sorry mama. It don’t work like that. You know what you can do, though?” You arched your eyebrow and rolled your head to the side to look at him. “You can be the best mother that you are capable of being. Jax is gunna do Jax’s thing; that’s just the way he is. No one can change that and trying is just going to drive you nuts. Chibs… well, he has no excuse for lying to you but he’s a good man, baby girl. Yea, he’s got an estranged wife in Ireland but that can be changed.”

“God, did everyone know but me?” You groaned as you took a swig of your beer.

“He didn’t think you could love him if you knew.” You sat up and nearly choked on your beer at the new tidbit of information. 

“How do you know that?” Happy chuckled as he took a swig of his beer.

“He told me. We were scoping… well… it don’t matter what we were doing. You’d been working at the club with Bobby for like a year. I’d seen the way he looked at you; way he’d stop talking mid-sentence when you’d walk into the room. Shit, he left me high and dry at a bar one time because you called him for help with something and he was supposed to be my wing man. So I called him out on why he never did anything about it. His response was that there was no way an angel like you could fall in love with a married man. He’s felt guilty about it every day since you started dating.”

“Shit…” You grumbled. “I really fucked this up…”

“No you didn’t.” Happy chuckled with a shake of his head. “Maybe you just pushed him in the direction to change that part of his life. He’d do anything for you, (Y/N).” You nodded as a few tears dripped onto your cheeks.

“Damnit, man… I have never wanted to be home so bad in my life.” You huffed as you wiped away your tears. 

“Well, you’re here for tonight. It’s too far of a drive for you to drive all the way home on no sleep. So let’s smoke a little weed, drink another beer and call it a night. By this time tomorrow, you’ll have your man back.” You nodded as you took a swig of your beer.

“Thanks, Hap. Sorry I had to wake your ass up to get your advice though.” He chuckled and put his hand on your shoulder, shaking you a bit.

“Hey, you’re my family. You know it’s no big deal. Only next time, can you just like call me or some shit? No more running away to Canada. It’s fucking cold up there.” You laughed as you wiped your tears away and nodded.

“Yea, I think I can do that.” He nodded gratefully as he grabbed a glass bowl and a lighter off the table and handed it to you.

“Now, time for the mama to relax. I can handle the princess if you’re passed out. She’s an angel with Uncle Hap.” 

“I think she already has you and Bobby as her favorites. She likes the smiles.” You said as you poked his stomach where his happy face tattoos are. “And Bobby’s squishy like a bear. She loves that.” Happy laughed as you smiled and took a hit off the bowl; letting the smoke fill your lungs pleasantly as the THC started it’s slow magic on making your problems disappear for a few hours.

“More like the damn Pillsbury dough boy.” He joked as he got up to get another beer.

“Oh, I’m so teaching her that, now.” You said as you exhaled with a laugh. It didn’t take much longer before the weed and sheer exhaustion took over and you passed out on Happy’s couch. With a small smile, he picked you up and carried you into his bedroom, gently laying you down in bed next to your angel. He grabbed one of the extra pillows off the bed and a blanket from the closet and headed out to catch some sleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine and a half hours was all Chibs took to get to Tacoma. Not twenty minutes after you laid Kelsi down for a nap did you hear the unmistakable rumble of his bike. You made your way to the front yard, more excited to see him than you had ever been in your life. Tears of joy fell softly as he whipped into the driveway.

“Are ye out’a yer fuckin’ mind?” He screamed as he parked and ripped off his helmet. You ran to him; needing to be home in his arms again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You burst into tears. He wrapped you in a tight hug; his own tears falling as fast as yours.

“I thought I’d never see ye again…” he said as he held the back of your head. “Love, I…”

“I know, baby. I know, it’s OK.” The two of you stood there for a moment, speaking volumes with your tears before he pulled back.

“Kels?” You nodded and used your thumbs to wipe his tears away.

“Just went down for a nap.” He nodded as he cupped your cheeks and captured your lips with his.

“Don’t ye e’er do this ta me again, ye understand? I’s worried sick.” You nodded as he brushed your tears away. With a quick pat on your cheek, he took your hand and headed into the house.

“You came alone?” You asked as he bobbed his head at Hap on the couch, too desperate to get to his little girl for a formal hello.

“Jax is ‘bout an hour or two behind me. Took a minute ta get ‘hold of ‘im this morn’.” You nodded as you opened the door to Happy’s bedroom. Chibs respectfully toed off his boots and climbed onto the bed, pulling Kelsi into his arms. He brushed her dirty blond hair back and kissed her forehead, fighting with himself to stop crying. You smiled as she snuggled closer to her da and her little hand grabbed ahold of his shirt. You stood and watched for a moment before quietly shutting the door; knowing that Chibs hadn’t slept at all in the last 36 hours.

“Told you he wouldn’t be mad.” Happy said as you snagged one of his cigarettes from the pack on the table and sat next to him on the couch. You nodded slightly as you lit up and sat back.

“Oh no, he’s pissed. He’s just happier that we are OK. I’ll hear all about this later.” Happy chuckled and nodded his head.

“I don’t doubt it. I’m guessin’ you guys are crashin’ one more day?” You shook your head as you leaned forward and ashed your cigarette. 

“No, I can’t do that to you. I’ve put you out enough. We’ll probably get a hotel room.”

“You know I don’t mind at all, mama.” You nodded as you reached over and pat his knee.

“I know you don’t, Hap. But I already know Jax is coming up and there is a good chance Gemma is gunna be here at some point… A hotel keeps this place from being a zoo.”

“Shit… yea, if Gemma is coming, get a hotel. She gets scary when she’s mad.” You laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Yea, you’re tellin’ me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You laid across the bottom of the bed, listening to Kelsi explain all about the adventure she had been on to come to Uncle Happy’s to her exhausted da. You had your arm over Chibs’ thighs and he held your hand tightly on his hip; terrified that you would leave again.

“And the deer… it jumped da! Right dere.” She pointed next to her as she told the story of the family of deer you had seen on the way up. They had leapt away from the car, thankfully, and not into it as you drove past.

“No way!” Chibs said with enthusiasm despite how tired he was. “‘ow many were there, princess?”

“Like this many.” She held up all ten fingers, shoving them almost in his face as you held up five fingers behind her.

“Wow! That's so cool!”

“Incoming Gem!” Hap shouted as the front door slammed opened.

“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) I swear to fucking God!” Gemma shouted as she stormed in to the house. 

“Mommy’s in trouble.” You said to your little girl as you quickly got off the bed. You headed out into the living room as Kelsi climbed off the bed and ran past you.

“Mamaw!” She shouted as she ran at Gemma, quickly changing course as ‘daddy’ walked in behind her. You stopped and took a step back at the sheer rage on his face.

“And you call me a bad parent?!” He spat as he picked up his daughter. “Kidnapping is not good parenting…”

“I’ve been worried sick all night! Do you have any idea…” Gemma interrupted. You held up your hands and shook your head.

“Alright, enough. You’re pissed, I get it. I’m sorry I ran but yelling at me for it isn’t gunna do any good. Put yourself in my shoes for a second, huh? My entire family lied to me for years! How would you have felt Gem, to hear that Clay had been lying to you about something major like that right after Thomas, God rest his soul, passed away? Or you Jax; how would you feel to hear Tara got married in Chicago and didn’t tell you? How would you both have felt to learn I knew about those things but didn’t tell you?” You arched your eyebrows and waited for a moment before continuing in the silence. 

“Yea, it’s not an easy pill to swallow. So I ran and I came to the only person other than Chibs that I trust to talk to. Yea, it’s kinda shitty to drive two states away and not just make a phone call but I reacted. Same way both of you do when you get mad. So please, before you jump up on your soap box, take your own inventory on what you would have done.” Neither of them said a word; the only sound in the room was the horror movie Happy was watching; ignoring the fighting going on around him.

“She ‘as a point.” Chibs finally said as he stepped up next to you and put his hand on the small of your back. “Every one of us, if put in the same spot would’ve run. We’d turn our phones off and be ‘ard ta find. Now, while we ‘ave er’y right ta be pissed, we’ve ta look at the bigger picture of what the lot of us is goin through. And we also ‘ave ta see that the reason there is so much anger in this situation is because Kelsi is involved.” Every one turned to look at the little girl that was on Jax’s hip. You smiled as you watched her wrap the string of her daddy’s hoodie around his sunglasses. She let go, thinking it would hold but gravity pulled the heavy sunglasses down and they fell to the floor.

“Uh oh.” She said quietly as she looked up to see if Jax had noticed. A blush crept across her cheeks when she saw him looking at her with a smile. She quickly hid her face in his hoodie as every one chuckled.

“I know it’s just words but I would have come back. I just needed to clear my head. I felt like I was drowning and I though running was my only escape but the farther I drove, the more I wanted to go home. Then once I talked to Happy… shit I would have drove back last night if it wasn’t so far.”

“She really did try. I wouldn’t let her leave.” Hap chimed in to your defense. 

“I’m sorry I scared all of you.” No one said anything for a second before Gemma finally walked over and pulled you in for a hug.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I’m just so glad you’re alright.” You nodded against her shoulder as a few tears fell on her shirt. She leaned back and cupped your cheeks. “No more running. You have a problem, you lock yourself in one of the dorms at the club so we all know your at least safe.” You nodded as she kissed your forehead.

“Da, we go home now? I forgot my bear…” You laughed as you wiped away your tears.

“Not tonight baby. We’re gunna take Uncle Happy out for dinner to say thanks for letting us stay here last night. And we gotta let da and daddy and mamaw get a good night sleep first. They’re tired.” She looked over at Chibs as if waiting for confirmation. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head and out wide; his ‘it’s bedtime’ action.

“How about I call pop and see if he will go and get your bear so she won’t be lonely tonight?” Gemma said as she took her granddaughter from Jax.

“Otay… but he has ta take Unca Tig too. They’re boyfriend and girlfriend.” You snorted a laugh as you covered your mouth with your hand. 

“What was that? Did I just hear…” You nodded at Jax as you tried to stifle your giggles.

“This is why Tig doesn’t watch her.” Chibs said with a laugh. You held up your finger as you coughed to clear your throat.

“Kelsi, who’s your boyfriend?” She looked at you as sarcastically as possible and rolled her eyes.

“Mumma… it’s Unca Juice, duhhh!” 

“Oh God, help us all.” Jax said as he flopped down on the couch. “She has her mother’s sass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” You said softly as you and Chibs got ready for his final divorce hearing. It surprisingly only took him six months and Fiona, even more surprisingly, was completely cooperative. You looked up at him in the mirror above your dresser as he tucked a red tie around the collar of his black button down. His eyes met yours for a moment before he abandoned the tie and turned around to face you.

“(Y/N), I want to do this for us. I almost lost ye once over this, I won’t do anythin’ ta lose ye and Kelsi again.” You nodded as you walked across your bedroom to tie his tie for him.

“It’s just… I know you still love her and what your religion says about divorce and I…” He wrapped one hand around yours on the soft satin material and used the other to tilt your face up so you would look at him.

“Stop worryin’. I’d do anythin’ for m’girls.” You sighed and nodded as he grabbed your chin with his thumb and pointer finger and pulled you closer to kiss you. He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. “Yes, I love Fi. Nothin’ changes yer first love. But I can never go back ta ‘er. I step foot in Ir’land with the intent on stayin’ and I’m dead. ‘Sides, the love I’ve for ‘er pales in comparison ta the love I’ve for ye.” You nodded as a single tear fell from your eye.

“I love you.” You whispered, tilting your head so your lips brushed against his.

“I love ye, too, darling. Forever.” He pressed his lips to yours, using them to show you his love as a small giggle came from your doorway.

“You gots cooties now, mumma.” You laughed as you rested your forehead against Chibs for a second before looking at your two year old.

“Oh yea? Who told you that?” She twisted her hands together in front of her as she moved one of her feet to the side and pointed her toe on the ground. With a small giggle, she twisted her body back and forth in an adorable innocent gesture.

“My boyfriend.” You burst out laughing as you let go of Chibs’ tie and sat down on your bed.

“I’m gun’ ‘ave ta ‘ave a chat with this boy.” Chibs growled as he went over to his daughter. He hiked up the legs of his nice jeans and crouched down in front of her. “‘Ow did ‘e tell you you got cooties? Like this?” He quickly snatched up Kelsi and kissed all over her face; causing her to squeal as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

“Ewww! Cooties!” He tossed her gently on the bed and she scrambled to her feet. She crossed her arms and pouted. “No, da.” She said with a stomp of her foot. You raised your eyebrows at her sass and glanced over at Chibs.

“No? Ye can’t tell me no!”

“I jus’ did.” He snarled his lip and growled at her. You watched as she tried really hard not to smile.

“Ye watch that sass or the sass monsta’s gunna…”

“No he won’t.” She demanded. You let out a chuckled ‘oh’ as Chibs lunged as his little girl to attack her with tickles. She screamed laughter as she rolled back and forth on the bed. With a gentle tap from you to tell tell him to ease up, Chibs sat back on his heels and ran his hand through his long hair.

“We done bein’ sassy?” She giggled and nodded. “Are ye ready ta go spend the day with daddy, pop, an mamaw?” She screamed ‘yes’ and scrambled off the bed; most likely to get her favorite toy of the week from her room. “We’re gunna ‘ave our ‘ands full wit’ ‘er.”

“Wanna have another one?” You asked as he finished his tie. 

“I won’t stop til we’ve our own football team.”

“Your football or my football?” You teased as you brushed down a few strands of his wild hair.

“Yer football is shite. My football’s REAL football.” You shrugged and pouted your bottom lip out a bit.

“Meh, so like 20 kids… I think I can handle that. Pussy might be a bit loose for ya though but…” Your words were lost in a squeal as he tickled your side for a second.

“First my daughter, then my ol’ lady… the sass monsta’s got ‘is work cut out for ‘im t’day.” You smiled as you used your thumb to wipe away a smudge of light pink lipstick from his top lip.

“Sorry to tell you, baby… but you got pink cooties.” He groaned as you gave him a quick peck and grabbed your purse. 

“Gotta encourage ‘er?” He said as he flipped off the bedroom light and followed after you.

“She’s my daughter, of course I do.” You heard the doorbell ring as you poked your head into Kelsi’s room. “That’s daddy. You better hurry.” Kelsi looked up at you in a slight panic, unsure of which toy to grab. She looked back, grabbed her pink stuffed cat and turned away from the tiger, the koala bear and the dolls before changing her mind and grabbing the koala instead. The bell rang again and she ran.

“No, don’ leave I’m comin’!” She shouted as she ran to the door. You huffed and shook your head as you flipped off the light and headed after her. “Who are you?” Your stomach dropped.

“No!” Chibs shouted as he ran to the door with you right on his heels. He grabbed his daughter and passed her off to you as you both looked at the man standing in the door way.

“Hello, Filip. Quite the little girl ya got there.” You put your hand on the back of Kelsi’s head to hold it to your shoulder and stepped backwards into the living room away from the Irish man in your doorway. You didn’t take your eyes off him as you backed into the bookshelf you knew had a gun on it.

“‘ow’d ye find me, Jimmy?” Chibs asked as me moved himself to stand between you and the man. Jimmy laughed as he finally took his eyes off you.

“Ya put ya’r address on the divorce papers, lad. Figured I’d stop in an say hi ta an old friend.” Your blood ran cold as you realized who the man before you was.

“Ye said yer ‘ello’s. Now ye can go.” Jimmy chuckled as his eyes found yours again.

“What’s ‘er name?” You shook your head as you covered Kelsi’s mouth with your thumb; wordlessly telling her to stay quiet. Jimmy cocked his eyebrow and smirked. “Ya should know betta than ta ignore me, lass.”

“Alison… Ali.” You lied, giving him the first name you could think of. His smirk got even bigger as he nodded his head.

“Alison. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl.” He looked back at Chibs and nodded. “See ya in court, Filip.” Jimmy turned around and walked away calmly. You began to shake as Chibs slammed the door.

“What…?” He shook his head as he came over and wrapped the two of you in a hug.

“I don’t want ye in court with me. I didn’t think ‘e’d come…” You shook your head as you pulled back to look at him.

“Hey, this is easy. Kelsi is going with Jax and Clay. We send them to the club, safest place on earth. We bring…” Your front door flew open and Jax and Clay stepped in with guns drawn.

“Who was that?” Jax asked as he put his gun away once everything was deemed safe.

“Jimmy O’Phelan.” Clay’s eyes shot over to your boyfriend.

“That Jimmy?” Chibs nodded. “Alright, we’ll take them to the club.”

“No, you’ll take her to the club. Call Tig and send him with us.” You said as you stepped around Chibs to give Kelsi to Jax.

“Not happening.” Jax said.

“He’s gunna be lookin’ for ye now, love. Ye an’ Kelsi. Safest place for ye is the club.”

“And what about you?” You asked as you turned and looked at him. “What’s he…”

“‘e wants ta see me miserable, love. ‘e’s a selfish bastard thinks I done ‘im wrong. Thinks I ratted out the IRA at my court marshal ‘earin’. ‘e won’t come afta me if ‘e thinks ‘e can get to ye and Kelsi. ‘e’ll ‘urt me through ye.” You shook your head.

“I don’t like this.” Chibs nodded as he stepped over to you and pulled you in for a hug.

“I’ll be fine, love. It’s ye I’m worried about.” You pulled back and sighed.

“Clay, will you go with him? Just in case.” You looked up at him and he nodded.

“Sure, kiddo. We’ll just take the truck.” You nodded as Jax put Kelsi down to get to the truck keys. Chibs kneeled down and pulled Kelsi in for a hug.

“Ye be good for yer mum and daddy, a’right?” Your daughter nodded as Chibs squeezed her tight. “Kiss.” She pulled back and gave him a kiss, making a loud ‘muah’ sound with it. “I love ye, princess.”

“Love you, da.” She grabbed her bear and took Jax’s hand as he grabbed your car keys from the hook by the door. Clay mumbled that he would be in the truck as Chibs stood up and pulled you in for a hug.

“Be careful, ye hear.” You nodded as you tangled your hand in his hair.

“You better be in my bed in one piece tonight, Filip.” You said as you leaned back and cupped his cheeks in your hands. He nodded as he leaned forward and kissed you. He pulled away, too soon for your liking and his eyes searched yours.

“I love ye. Stay at that club ‘ouse.” You nodded as you gave him one more kiss.

“I love you, too. Tell them I’m gunna change out of this real fast.” He nodded as he rubbed his hand over your back and grabbed his house key.

“Take a gun too, love.” You nodded as the two of you looked at each other for a moment. With a weak smile, he turned and headed over to your car. With a heavy sigh, you closed the door part way and headed to the laundry room to throw on jeans and a t-shirt.

——

“Mumma da’s song!” Kelsi shouted from the back seat as you scrolled through your iPod. 

“Kelsi Renee is that how you ask for things?” Jax asked as he looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror. You smirked at you iPod screen as your daughter said ‘no’ and ‘humphed’ in her car seat. “What’s da’s song?” You looked up at him through your eyelashes and chuckled as you turned on ‘What’s Left of the Flag’ by Flogging Molly. 

‘His eyes they closed and his last breath spoke he had seen all to be seen. A life once full now an empty vase wilt the blossoms on his early grave.’

Jax glanced over at you, silently asking you what the hell you were thinking as you looked back at your daughter. She swayed back and forth to the beginning with a big smile on her face as she waited patiently for her favorite part. You smiled as Jax pulled up to a red light just in time.

“Watch.” 

‘Then the rosary beads count them 1 2 3 fell apart as they hit the floor. In a garb of black we must pay respect to the color we were born to mourn.’

Jax burst out laughing as Kelsi screamed the numbers out with the song and bobbed her head like someone at a heavy metal concert in time with the music. You laughed with him as you faced forward in your seat.

“She loves that part. That’s da’s song.”

“Who is this?” Your jaw dropped as you looked over at him.

“Are you kidding me? It’s Flogging Molly!” His brow furrowed as he glanced over at you.

“Who the…” You watched his face go from a look of confusion to a look of pure terror. “No!” You didn’t have time to react as a car slammed into your passenger door, caving it in toward you. Everything seemed to slow down as the sound of glass shattering mixed with Kelsi’s scream. You felt a sharp pain shoot up your neck and felt your right arm break. Your heart raced as panic ripped through you; praying this would all stop and that your family would be safe. Chibs’ face flashed before your eyes for a moment; clouded by the blur of the intersection around you as your car spun across the road.

“Mommy!” Kelsi cried a second before a second car slammed into the front of your car. You squeezed your eyes closed as the airbag exploded in your face, the shrapnel flying across your skin as you were slammed back against the seat. You heard Jax yelp next to you as the car finally came to a stop. Everything seemed to stand still as the car got quiet… too quiet.

“Kelsi!” You shouted as you tried to turn in your seat; wincing as your body protested.

“Kels!” Jax coughed next to you. You looked over at him as tears began to fall.

“KELSI!” You screamed as you forced yourself to turn all the way around. Your heart stopped at the sight of blood on your daughter. “Jax… Jax get her out.” You scrambled for your seatbelt as Jax shook his head.

“I can’t, I’m pinned.” You looked down to see his blood covered leg pinned under the bent steering wheel as the sound of a woman’s voice came up behind you. A very disconcerting, Irish voice.

“Woman’s alive but the child appears ta be dead.” She said as she stepped to where you could see her out of the corner of your eye. “Should I leave it alone?” She asked someone on the phone as she raised a gun and pointed it at you. You turned and looked at her straight on and shook your head.

“She’s not even Filip’s daughter.” You watched her face fall as she said something to who ever she was on the phone with. “He is her father.” You used your eyes to point to Jax as you tried to find your gun behind your back with your good hand.

“Leave it. It’s t’late, now.” A man said as he ran over to what you had to assume was Fiona. She looked at you for a moment before whispering ‘sorry’ and running off with the man. You exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as Kelsi began to moan from the back seat.

“Kels?” You and Jax said as she began to cry in pain.

“Mommy!” She wailed. You nodded as tears began to fall.

“I know baby. Mommy’s coming. Can you get your phone?” You asked Jax as you unbuckled your seatbelt. He nodded as he fumbled with his pocket. “Hang on, Kelsi. Mommy’s coming.”

“Are you guys OK?” A man said as he ran up to the car.

“Our daughter. Other side, back seat. Get her out of the car then worry about us.” He nodded and shouted at someone to call 911. “Kelsi, hang on baby girl. We’re gunna get you out, alright.”

“Can you move?” Jax asked as he finally got his phone out. You nodded as you pulled your legs up so you could crawl out the window.

“Broken arm but I think that’s everything major.”

“Go.” He said as he gestured to the window with his head. You fought your own body against the pain to move; fighting the natural urge to stop as you forced yourself out of the window. You looked over the car as the all too familiar man from high school who had asked you if you were OK pulled Kelsi from the car.

“EMS are on their way. My name is Deputy David Hale. I’m…”

“Jacob Hale’s younger brother. (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You saw the recognition flash across his face as you pulled yourself out of the window. “Jax is pinned.” You said as you pointed as the roof of the car. “My arm is broken.”

“She appears to be fine; few cuts and scrapes and probably a concussion.” You nodded as you looked into the car.

“You OK?” He flipped you the bird as he told who ever he was on the phone with where you were. You could hear sirens around you as Hale walked over with your daughter. “You can give her here.” You said as you held your good arm out and let the broken one hang out of the way. “Gentle baby. Come here.” Kelsi nodded and sobbed as she gently wrapped her arms around your neck. You awkwardly took her from Hale as two cops and an ambulance pulled up.

“What happened?” The first cop, a blonde woman about your age asked as she ran up.

“Get him out first.” You said as you pointed to the car.

“Ma’am, I need to know…”

“I’m sure you do, but first, I need you to get my daughters father out of the damn car.” You heard Hale mumble for her to just do it as an EMT ran over to you.

“Ma’am, can you come…”

“Is he out of the car?” You snapped. “I’m not talking or moving until he’s safe, too.”

“Babe, just go.” Jax said. You leaned down to look at him, ignoring the sharp twinge in your back and shook your head.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight and you know why. Kelsi, let’s sing a song for daddy. Pick a song baby.” Your daughter thought for a moment as a fire truck finally pulled up.

“Don’t worry… about a thing…” She started to sing through her tears. You smiled at her as tears filled your eyes; it was the song you sang her when she got hurt or when you had a rare fight with one of her dads. You nodded and started to sing with her. You took a couple steps back so the fire fighters could do their job and so you could see Jax better. 

As the rescue workers, one by one began singing as well, Jax didn’t take his eyes off you or Kelsi. You kept nodding at him, refusing to show the massive amount of pain you were in on your face as you gently rocked your daughter back and forth. 

The process of getting Jax free felt like it took forever. You kept your distance so the rescue team could work but also kept yourself in Jax’s line of sight at all times. Your eyes danced around the people that had gathered to watch the morbid show; waiting for the shoe to drop. By the time you and Kelsi had sang through the song a second time on deaf ears, the roof of your car was gone, your steering wheel was removed from Jax’s lap and he was removed from the drivers seat on a body board.

“Now can you tell us what happened?” Hale asked as he gestured toward an ambulance. You limped after Jax and shrugged.

“We got in a car accident. Driver A hit my door, we spun and driver B hit the front. What happened to them?” Hale looked at you, almost confused.

“They’re gone. Both of them.” You shrugged as they put Jax on a stretcher, much to his disliking.

“Well that was nice of them.” You climbed into the ambulance awkwardly with a little help from Hale and the EMT inside the vehicle. You ignored the dumbfounded look on Hale’s face as you situated Kelsi on your lap. “Can you go to the court house and get Clay and Chibs when they get out of court please? They could use an escort to the hospital.”

“Wait… there has to be more to this than…”

“Thank you, David.” You said; purposely cutting him off as you let the EMT look at your arm while you looked Kelsi over for any injuries.

“This isn’t over.” Hale said as he shut the door to the ambulance. You looked over at Jax as the EMT wrapped your arm to your chest.

“No, it’s definitely not.” You nodded in agreement as the ambulance took off; the sound of motorcycles following behind you instantly.

—— 

“What do you say?” You asked Kelsi, who sat on your hospital bed in between your legs. She smiled up at the nurse who had brought her a small bowl of ice cream.

“Thank you very much.” You and the nurse both smiled as your two year old dug into her favorite treat. The nurse told you that you had a very polite daughter and excused herself from the room just as Chibs slid in.

“What the ‘ell ‘appened?” You pointed to the door with your left hand and motioned for it to be closed. He took a step back and quickly shut it before walking over to the bed with tears in his eyes. “Love, I’m…” You shook your head and instinctively reached for him with your right hand, stopping short when the over the elbow cast prevented you from extending it. He tears fell as he held the cast in his hand.

“Fi and some guy. I don’t know who but Jax may if he saw him. One of them hit my door, spun the car and the other hit us head on. The were trying to k-i-l-l her.” You whispered as you looked at your daughter pointedly. “She was talking to someone on the phone and asked them if they wanted me d-e-a-d as well. I told her she’s Jax’s and she was surprised. Whispered sorry and took off when the guy said she was out of time.” He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around you awkwardly.

“I’m sorry. Love, I’m so sorry.” You shook your head as you pulled away from him with a smile.

“We’re fine. We both have concussions so they are keeping us a couple days for her sake, she’s got cuts and bruises, I have a broken arm and I'm sore but the baby is just fine.” You waited for a moment before you said anything else for him to work through what you said. His brow furrowed as he looked at you.

“Baby? What baby?” You smiled and huffed a laugh.

“I asked you this morning if you were ready for number two. I was planning on telling you tonight.” Tears burst from his eyes as he went to lay on you. You giggled at the awkwardness of your arm. “Baby, other side of the bed.” He nodded as he got up, gave Kelsi a kiss on the head so he didn’t interrupt the show she was watching and came to lay on your left side. “Gentle. I’m pretty banged up.” He nodded as you moved your arm so he could put his head softly on your shoulder. He helped you situate the pillow your arm was supposed to be resting on before his hand came to rest on your stomach right below it.

“Divorce is final.” He said softly as he let his fingers dance across the material of your hospital gown for a moment. “Should prob’ly wait til yer out ta give ye this but…” 

“Yes.” You said before he even reached into his pocket. He smiled up at you before fake pouting.

“‘Ow do ye know I’m not pullin’ a gun or nothin’?” You cocked your eyebrow at him as best as you could despite the cuts and bruising.

“If you’re reaching into your front pocket for a gun, I’m pretty sure this hunk of plaster could stop you.” You said as you raised your arm slightly.

“Will ye marry me, (Y/N)?” You smiled as he pulled out a simple diamond ring.

“Of course, Filip.” You leaned down to give him a kiss and the muscles in your back and neck protested. “Nope… you come to me.” You laughed. With a smile, he gladly stretched up to you and gave you a kiss; pouring his heart and soul into it.

“Eww.” You heard Kelsi mumble and you laughed as Chibs pulled away.

“Watch yer show an’ eat yer ice cream ‘for I get cooties in it.” Chibs teased as he pulled your hand over his shoulder and slid the ring on your finger. He kissed your palm before giving you one more chaste kiss and laying his head back down on your shoulder; preparing to spend the next couple days in the hospital with his girls.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jax, leave the kid alone!” You said as you whacked at your friends shoulder. The kid in question, a prospect named ‘Half Sack’, glanced up at you before almost as quickly averting his eyes.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Chibs.” You rolled your eyes at the nickname the guys had forced him to call you while you and Kelsi were in hiding at the clubhouse while you recovered.

“Honey, it’s (Y/N), really.”

“No! It’s Mrs. Chibs and Princess of the Universe.” Jax said, authoritatively. You shook your head as you took the offered plate of sandwiches as best as you could and put it on Jax’s bed in front of you.

“Kelsi, lunch.” She dragged her attention away from the spot she was coloring that day on Jax’s cast and pouted.

“But it’s not done.” She pouted as you took drinks one at a time from Sack and put them on the hospital table Tara had borrowed over the bed.

“Lunch, then finish.” Jax said as he waved off the prospect. With a grunt, she handed him the marker she was using and climbed over his good leg to sit and eat lunch. The three of you had spent the past two weeks together, nursing injuries or your more personal favorite, making fun of Jax as he tried to walk with a cast and brace back and forth to the bathroom. He had been unlucky and broke his ankle when the steering wheel slammed onto his lap and his femur some how. He now had a rod from his hip to his knee and a soft cast around that and a hard cast around his ankle.

“Mumma can I draw on your arm, too after lunch?” You shook your head as you chewed a bite of grilled cheese.

“Not today, baby. You can color on mine tomorrow. You don’t want to run out of space to fast, do you?” She shook her head as she picked up her sandwich.

“I’m so sick of this room.” Jax grumbled as he ripped into the BLT he made the prospect go and get him from the local restaurant. You smirked as you pulled your pillow for your arm over and leaned back against the wall next to him.

“You could always gimp your way to my room. We have toys.” Your eyes sparkled as he turned to glare at you.

“I told you to just let me sleep on the ring out back. Get some damn fresh air.” You rolled your eyes as someone knocked on the door as they let themselves in.

“I’d pay to see you get through the ropes.” You said as you looked up, your smile instantly falling when Tara walked in.

“Sorry, just checking up on him.” You nodded as she came into the room; still hating her for everything she had done despite the fact that she was helping Jax and keeping an eye on Kelsi. She had tried to befriend you and tried to apologize but you just weren’t ready.

“Kelsi, say hi to Miss Tara.” You said as you tapped your daughter with your left wrist. She looked up at Tara, who she was still leery about (a fact that you loved) and said a weak hello as she got up to sit in your lap. She was like this with most strangers but you never really saw it because she only really saw members of the club and the people who hung around the club frequently. 

“How’s she doin’ today?” Tara asked as she pulled over the desk chair to the side of the bed, giving Jax a chaste kiss before sitting down.

“She’s good. Had a little bit of a headache yesterday but we gave her some aspirin and she’s been fine today.” Tara nodded at you as you did your best to eat around Kelsi, who was leaning against your chest to hide.

“And you two?” She looked at Jax, with her eyebrow raised.

“Fuckin’ peachy.” He said around a mouthful of food. You chuckled as you took the last bite of your sandwich and chewed quickly.

“Come on, baby. Let’s give daddy some alone time with his friend.” Kelsi nodded as she wrapped her arms around your neck; accidentally shoving her sandwich into your hair as you moved the pillow away from your arm.

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Tara tried, same way she had been trying to be nice since the accident.

“No, it’s OK. It’s almost nap time anyways.” She nodded as you scooted across the bed. When you got ready to stand, Kelsi climbed off you and grabbed your pillow.

“Bye daddy.” She said softly as you grabbed the two drinks. Tara jumped up and grabbed the door for you. You gave her a tight lipped smile before looking back at Jax.

“See ya later.” He nodded as you followed Kelsi down to your room.

“Mommy, when are we goin’ home?” You sighed as you pushed open your room door. You were never going home. Chibs and the rest of the club; including some of the guys from Tacoma were actually packing up your entire house into a storage unit until the Jimmy/ Fiona situation was handled. You closed the door behind you with your foot as Kelsi climbed up on the bed to finish her lunch.

“Baby, we talked about this. We can’t go home again. There are some bad men who want to hurt us so we are gunna stay here for a while.” Her forehead furrowed as she chewed and thought.

“But what about all the stuff?” You sighed as you sat down on the bed.

“That’s what daddy’s doin’. He’s packing up all…” The distinct sound of gunfire suddenly ripped through your heart. “On the floor!” You shouted as you scooted toward Kelsi on the far side of the bed. She burst into tears as you curled yourself around her; using your own body as a protective shield. The gun fire only lasted a few seconds and you knew you were far enough back into the dorms that you would be safe for now. The second it stopped, you reacted.

“Get in the closet, baby. Stay quiet.” You whispered as you sat up. You grabbed your cell phone off the table and ripped open the drawer to get to Chibs’ hand gun. As quietly as you could, you followed your little girl into the tiny space of the closet as you called Chibs.

“‘ello m’love. What’s…?”

“Someone shot up the club. Kelsi and I are in our closet. Jax and Tara are in his room. The prospect is somewhere and I don’t know who else is here.” You heard shouts coming from the club house and your blood ran cold. “They’re in the club. Irish.”

“We ‘ave ta go, now!” Chibs shouted as your phone beeped in your ear. “I’m comin’ love.” You nodded as tears welled in your eyes.

“I know you are, baby. I know.” The shouts of the men got louder as you looked at the texts from Jax, asking if you were OK and then telling you to hide. You slid the closet door closed and cocked your gun with your knee. “Close your eyes and cover your ears, baby. Nice and tight.” Kelsi nodded, her body shaking beside yours with fear as she fought hard to stay as quiet as possible. She let out tiny little whimpers as you held the phone to your ear with your shoulder. “I’m still here.”

“I love ye so fuckin’ much, (Y/N).” You nodded as you forced yourself to look away from Kelsi so she wouldn’t see you cry.

“I love you, too… just please…” You let out a tiny gasp as the door to your room was kicked open. You dropped the phone into your lap and grabbed your gun. Through the wooden slats in the doors you could make out two men and you swallowed hard.

“Anythin’?” The disgustingly cocky voice of Jimmy O asked as he stepped into room.

“Empty.” You watched as Jimmy nodded and stepped into the room. He picked up the small part of Kelsi’s sandwich with his fingers before his other hand reached over and grabbed her doll off the pillow. You saw him look toward the closed bathroom door. “Oi.” He hissed as he pointed toward the door. You saw him put his finger over his mouth as he gestured the two men away while pulling out his gun.

“Keep searchin’. That wench is here somewhere.” He called out as his men left. He waited for a moment before slowly sitting down on the bed with his gun pointed toward the bathroom. Your heart pounded in your chest as you wrapped your left hand around your gun, awkwardly propping it up with your cast. Neither of you moved as you waited for the other. Then Kelsi hiccuped loudly. 

Without thinking, you pushed the door open and fired, sending two perfect rounds through his forehead before he could react. Kelsi screamed as you braced yourself for Jimmy’s men to come running back in. The only sound you heard was the blood rushing in your ears and Kelsi’s sobs as she clung to your waist. You debated getting up for only a second to find out what was going on as Tara ran into the room.

“Take her.” You whisper shouted as she looked at the dead body on your bed. You put the gun down and pulled Kelsi from behind your back. “Kelsi, go to Tara. Let’s go see daddy.”

“Hurry, they’re coming back.” You nodded as she picked up Kelsi while you scrambled off the floor. You grabbed your gun and the two of you raced back to Jax’s room, closing the door quietly behind you.

“She got ‘em.” He told whoever he was on the phone with as he stood awkwardly leaning against his bathroom door frame. Tara slipped past him and you followed. She put Kelsi down and you handed her your gun so she could help Jax. You wedged yourself between the wall and the sink as Kelsi scrambled into your lap; burying her face in your throat as soundless sobs wracked her body. You whispered ‘Three Little Birds’ in her ear as you used your cast to shield her body as best you could. The sound of gun fire a few minutes later, made you jump.

“It’s just us. It’s Chibs.” Jax said as he held his protective ground in the doorway; guarding the woman he loved with his life. You paused for a second to look at Tara, who was sitting on her heels directly in front of you with your gun pointed in the direction of the doorway. You didn’t know if she was protecting you and Kelsi or just Jax’s daughter but you were grateful she was there.

“Jackie?” You heard Chibs call out from right outside the main door.

“You’re good.” Jax called as he and Tara lowered their weapons. You scrambled to your feet, with a little help from Tara as Chibs ran into the room.

“M’girls.” He sobbed as he took Kelsi from you and pulled you both into a hug.

“I shot him…” You whispered as reality finally sank in. “Oh my God…”

“Hey, it’s a’right. It was self defense an’ we’ll ‘andle it.” You nodded as you gripped his kutte tight in your fist. Your eyes found Tara over his shoulder as she watched the exchange.

“Thank you. I don’t deserve your help but…” She waved her hand and shrugged.

“That’s what friends are for.” She said gently with a weak smile before moving to help Jax get back in bed with Opie.

“Fi?” You asked as you kissed Chibs’ neck.

“D’know.” You nodded as he puled back and kissed you. You sighed against his lips as he brushed his thumb across his cheek.

“Now what?” With a small shake of his head he met your eyes.

“I d’know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And with that, we are officially moved in.” You said as you tossed the last empty box out the side door toward the trash cans. With a loud sigh you closed the door that lead to the kitchen in your new house. It had only taken you a week to find and a day after you got your full cast taken off and a half cast put on, you moved in. You now lived exactly 5 minutes away from the club, 7 minutes from Jax, and 8 minutes from Opie and Gemma. You were smack dab in the middle of SAMCRO whether you liked it or not.

“I vote for a beer an’ a dip in the pool… well, a beer for me an’ juice for ye.” Chibs said as he put the last stack of dishes in the cabinet. You rolled your eyes as you rubbed your hand over your barely there 11 week along baby bump.

“I hate you.” You grumbled as you gave him a kiss on the cheek as you walked out of the kitchen. “I’ll go see if Kelsi has organized her dollies enough.” You heard someone ring your doorbell and you changed direction as you looked over your shoulder at your fiancé. “You can go check on Kelsi. I’ll get the door for our first actual visitor.” He chuckled and called out Kelsi’s name as you headed toward the door. You smiled as you opened it for Gemma but that smile didn’t last long with the look on her face.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Panic started to constrict your lungs as you shook your head.

“What happened?” She gave you a weak smile before stepping to the side to reveal a young girl. You took one look at her and knew exactly who she was.

“Kerrianne.” You whispered softly as you looked at your fiancé’s brown eyes and the shape of his face. You blanched for a second before checking yourself. “Sorry, come in.” Gemma shook her head as she gently pressed Kerrianne forward.

“I can’t stay. I have a doctors appointment I can’t miss.” You nodded as you let your future step daughter into the entry way. “Call you later.” You nodded at Gem as she took off and ran to her car. You shook your head slightly and closed the door as Kerrianne looked at the family photos you had on the wall.

“Hey babe! You wanna come out here?” You called out as you gestured toward your living room. You could hear your daughters peels of laughter as Chibs carted her out into the living room on his shoulder.

“Peanut thinks the pool is a… Kerrianne?” He stopped halfway into the living room as his eyes landed on his daughter. You quickly walked over and took Kelsi from him. “What’re ye doin’ ‘ere, love?” You watched as tears welled in the young girl’s eyes as she shook her head.

“The Kings… they killed mum and tried ta go afta me. I didn’t know where else ta go.” Chibs walked briskly across the room and wrapped his daughter in his arms.

“Mumma, who is that?” You looked at Kelsi and gave her a weak smile.

“That’s da’s daughter. Come on, baby girl. Let’s go get your bathing suit on so they can talk.” You looked over at Chibs once more and headed back toward the rooms as Kelsi began a rapid fire of 20 questions.

“Is she gunna be my new friend? Do I have ta share my toys with her? Is she nice?” You chuckled as you set your daughter on the floor of her room.

“Hey, blabber mouth. Get your bathing suit on so we can go swimming.” She jumped up and down before grabbing a bathing suit out of a drawer under her princess castle bed.

“Do I gots to share da with her?” You kneeled down on the floor and took a deep breath as she handed you her bathing suit. 

“Yea, you will just like with the new baby. But that doesn’t mean that da will love you any less.” She nodded as she quickly got undressed.

“Do I gots to share daddy, too?” You giggled and shook your head.

“No, baby. Daddy is all yours for right now.” She nodded again as she put her hand on your shoulder for balance. You could tell just by the look on her face that she was deep in thought.

“Can she come swim with me?” You smiled and shrugged your shoulders as you pulled up her Little Mermaid one piece.

“We’ll ask her another time, Kels. Her and da have a lot of catching up to do.” Kelsi nodded as she adjusted the straps on her bathing suit while you stood up.

“Is she my sister like the baby in your belly?” You nodded as your too smart for her own good two year old followed you down the short hall to your room.

“She is your step sister. Just like da is your step dad.” Kelsi nodded as she climbed up onto your bed using the little step ladder at the foot you had bought her.

“She’s not like the evil step sisters though, right mumma?” You laughed and shook your head as you pulled on your bikini bottoms.

“No, silly. Evil step sisters are just in the movies.” You giggled to yourself as you grabbed a bikini top from the drawer. You brow furrowed as you realized you only owned ones that tied and that wasn’t happening with your cast on. With a small groan, you put one on and looked at Kelsi as you held the strings tight behind your back. “Come on, pumpkin head.” She scrunched up her face at you and huffed before climbing down the side of the bed. You told her to wait by the back door before walking into the living room hesitantly.

“Chibs? Sorry…” He turned around to look at you before getting up and coming to help you.

“She’s movin’ in.” He said softly as he took the strings from you. You nodded as he tied them for you.

“Guess it’s a good thing we went with the four bedroom.” He kissed your shoulder in thanks as he pat your back. “If she wants to go swimming, I have a bathing suit in the second drawer with the tags still on it.” Chibs nodded as you kissed his cheek.

“Thanks love.” You gave him a small smile and nodded before heading back to the back door.

“Is she coming swimmin’?” Kelsi called out loud enough where Chibs and Kerrianne could hear. You heard your fiancé chuckle and you scowled at your daughter, knowing she did that on purpose.

“Outside, silly.” You said as you unlocked the back door and gestured her outback. She ran over to the edge of the pool and turned back to look at you while she waited for the OK to go in like she was taught. “Go on.” She squealed and jumped into the shallow end, coming up for air with a laugh. She loved swimming in Gemma and Clay’s pool and it took a minute to find a house in Charming that had a pool in it. You got really lucky with this one.

After a half an hour, the backdoor opened. You looked up and smiled as Kerrianne walked out in your new bathing suit with Chibs right behind her. Kelsi, who apparently suddenly lost her shy streak, swam over to the stairs, got out, and ran up to her sister.

“Come on, it’s OK. You’re my sister now.” She grabbed Kerrianne’s hand and nearly dragged her back to the pool. You smiled at your daughter as she confidently walked down the stairs with her older sister behind her.

“How is she?” You asked Chibs as he sat down on the side of the pool by you and lowered himself into the water.

“Petrified that they’ll find ‘er. Sad at the loss’a ‘er mum. Unsure ‘bout bein’ ‘ere wit’ us.” You nodded as Kelsi began to get to know Kerrianne.

“Understandable. How are you?” You glanced over at him as you laced your fingers with his under the crystal clear water. He shrugged as he watched his daughters.

“Scared. I know nothin’ ‘bout ‘er.” You nodded as you reached over and turned him face toward you with your finger.

“We’ll get there as a family. You’re not in this alone.” He nodded as you gave him a chaste kiss. “I’m sorry about Fi.” You met his slightly tear filled eyes and gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks, love.” You gave him one more peck before resting your casted arm back on the wall to watch the two young girls.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kerrianne! You’re gunna be late!” You called out as you tried to move quickly around your kitchen despite your giant baby bump. You served your step daughters breakfast and handed her the plate as she slid into the kitchen. 

“Thanks, (Y/N).” You smiled at her as she carried her plate back to her room to finish getting ready for school. She had lived with you for the past 5 months and she was an absolute angel. She opened up to you and her dad and was such a big help with Kelsi. You had been surprised at first at how well she was adjusting. You were just about to make your and Kelsi’s plate but growled as your doorbell rang. 

“Kelsi, let’s go!” You padded over to the door as Kelsi shouted something back to you. With a forced smile, you pulled the front door open.

“Are you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” A FedEx employee asked as he looked at the envelope he was holding.

“Yea…” He looked up at you and trust the envelope at you.

“You’ve been served.” Your stomach dropped as you took the envelope from him. You numbly headed back into your kitchen as you ripped the envelope open. You tossed it on the table as you tried to figure out what you were being summoned for. 

The world around you seemed to stop as you read the words ‘petition for custody’ across the top of the paper. You sank down into the chair as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening. It took a minute for you to react but once you saw the reasoning behind the petition, you were livid. You stormed over and grabbed your phone. You pressed the buttons so hard you though you were going to break your phone as you called Jax to find out what was going on. After one ring, his phone went to voice mail. So you called someone you knew would answer your call. 

“‘ell…”

“Jax filed for custody. Put him on the fucking phone.” You heard your fiancé audibly blanch for a moment.

“‘e WHAT?!” Chibs shouted as you heard the sound of a door bang open. “JACKSON!”

“Filip, I’m gunna fucking kill him.” You said as you scanned through the rest of the papers.

“Not if I kill’m first.” He said as he kicked the clubhouse door open. “Ye fuckin’ think yer filing for custody?!” Chibs shouted.

“PUT HIM ON THE FUCKING PHONE!” You screamed as you looked at the second name on the petition. You heard shouting from the other end and you growled. “Kerrianne! You’re coming to work with me for the morning. Kelsi it’s time to go!” You hung up the phone, knowing you weren’t getting any where with that as Kerrianne and Kelsi came into the kitchen looking slightly confused.

“Why’m I goin’ ta…”

“Not right now, sweetie. We have to go.” She nodded, hearing the anger in your tone.

“C’mon, Kelsi. Le’s go.” You smiled gratefully at your step daughter as you grabbed your purse and turned off the stove. You grabbed the stack of papers and your keys and followed your girls outside. You silently raged the whole way to the club; beyond pissed at the fact that Jax would agree to Tara’s plot to try to take your child from her da. As you pulled into TM, you parked quickly and snatched the papers up.

“Take Kels inside, go to da’s room and stay there for me, please.” You said as you handed Kerrianne your car keys and got out of the car. You could hear the men shouting as you stormed over to the back of the club house. The first thing you saw was Jax’s back. You thought you were angry before but seeing him made it a thousand times worse. You stormed up and sucker punched him from behind.

“What, do you think Tara is gunna raise my fucking daughter?!” You shouted as you chucked the papers at him.

“I didn’t know! I didn’t read it! She told me it was to add me to her insurance.” You shook your head and ignored the pain that was creeping across your stomach.

“How do you not fucking read something like that? Jesus, Jackson… We can’t just stop this. She claimed Filip is a danger to Kelsi…”

“Mother’a Christ.” Chibs groaned as he picked up the papers. You shook your head as tears finally filled your eyes.

“Thank you, so fucking much for ripping my family apart. Tell that fucking…”

“Jax?” The sound of Tara’s voice made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You spun in your spot and your rage finally exploded. You didn’t think about the fact that you were 9 months pregnant as you pulled back and slammed your fist into her jaw. She stumbled and fell to the pavement.

“You fucking bitch!” You screamed as you scrambled to hit her again. You got two more good hits in before you were pulled back away from her. “I fucking hate you! You’re fucking dead!” You screamed as Happy and Chibs pulled you back and lead you to your car. You screamed at them to let you go.

“Love, yer water broke. Yer goin’ ta the ‘ospital.” You shook your head and growled.

“She’s not dead yet.” Happy chuckled as he pulled open the passenger door.

“Ye can kill ‘er later, m’love.”

“Yea, you can bet your fucking ass on that one. Go get our girls, they’re in your room.” Chibs nodded as he buckled your seatbelt. You could hear Jax screaming at Tara as Happy stood next to you, forcing you to stay in the car while Chibs went and got Kerrianne and Kelsi. 

Tears filled your eyes at the severity of the situation and you screamed and punched your dashboard. You knew it was only going to be a matter of time before someone came into your life and told the father of your children that he wasn’t allowed to be near your daughter.

“Get in the fucking car.” Jax snapped as he nearly shoved Tara toward her car.

“Jax…” You glared at the woman as Jax yanked the door open to the car next to you.

“Don’t. I told you to leave this alone. You are not her mother, she is.” He pointed at you as Happy put his hand on your shoulder to keep you in your chair. “I don’t want custody of Kelsi. I can't be the full time father she needs. That’s why I was gunna sign over my rights…”

“Jax…”

“Fuck you!” You snapped as Chibs lead your daughters out of the club. “You better watch your back, bitch. You fucked with the wrong family.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” You held up your middle finger as Jax shoved her into her car and slammed the door. He took a step back to show where his loyalties lie as Chibs got Kelsi in the car and Kerrianne got in behind you.

“I’ll fix this, (Y/N).” Jax said as Tara pulled out of the parking lot. Happy stepped to the side to let Jax take his place as Chibs got in the car. “I’m calling the club’s lawyer now to withdraw the petition and to see what I can do about her claim.”

“You need to call Gemma and tell her what’s going on. And let that bitch know if that she isn’t out of fucking Charming by the time I deliver this baby, she’ll wish she never was born.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kellan Michael Telford wasn’t two hours old before Wayne Unser, Charming’s deputy sheriff came into your hospital room with David Hale and a woman from Child Protective Services, Pat Miller. Once she introduced herself, you took one look at the woman and shook your head before she could go on whatever tangent she had prepared.

“No one in this room is going to speak to you until Jackson Teller and our lawyer are present. I do not give you permission to speak to Kelsi until her father is present.”

“(Y/N)… we have to ask Filip…” Unser tried to say but again, you shook your head.

“Wayne, you know as well as I do Filip would never hurt his kids. He’s not leaving this room.”

“Ma’am…” Mrs. Miller said but you held up your hand.

“We’re in a bloody ‘ospital. If I really were a danger ta either’a m’girls or m’son, t’is the las’ place I’m ‘arm ‘em.”

“You can all come back when Jax and my lawyer are here. Until then, bye.” The CPS agent tried to say something else and you glared at her. “No! Lawyer! Bye!” 

“Hale, just… stay here.” Wayne said as he pointed to a chair in the far corner. Both officers knew this was absolute bullshit. You rolled your eyes as David took a seat and Wayne lead Mrs. Miller out of the room. Kelsi, who had been sitting on the couch next to Kerrianne looked at Chibs.

“Da…” Chibs looked at you, fighting his heart out to keep his heart break off his face before turning to look at his middle child. “Why does that lady think you would hurt us?” Tears welled in your eyes as your fiancé sat down on the couch. He picked Kelsi up and put her in his lap as he shook his head.

“I d’know, love.” You looked at Kerrianne, who was holding her baby brother, at the same time she looked at you. Her eyes read a look of sheer panic and you knew she understood exactly what was going on.

“Are they gun’ send m’back?” You shook your head as the damn finally let loose.

“No, baby. You’ll stay with me one way or another. Your da and I will never let you go back.” She nodded as Chibs put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. He said something to her in Gaelic and she nodded as he kissed her temple.

“I’m really sorry about this, you guys.” David said as you brushed your tears away.

“Yea, imagine ‘ow we feel.”

——

Kelsi sat on the hospital bed between your legs, looking at Mrs. Miller while you nursed Kellan. Jax and the club’s lawyer, Ally Lowen, both sat on the couch behind Kelsi. Pat pulled up the chair that Hale had vacated and sat down with a smile.

“Hi Kelsi.” Your daughter leaned over and gently laid down on your stomach to hide. “I have to ask you some questions about your dad…”

“You have to be specific. I’m her daddy and Chibs… Filip is her da. She knows the difference and she will answer according to the name.” Jax said as he stood up and moved over to the bed, sitting down by your ankles so he wouldn’t ‘influence’ Kelsi’s answers. Pat nodded as she made a note in her file.

“Kelsi, do you spend a lot of time with your da?” Pat asked as she looked over at Jax to make sure she was correct. Kelsi nodded against your stomach.

“He makes pancakes in the mornin’s.” She nodded as she wrote something down.

“Does he yell at you?” Kelsi shook her head and you winced a bit; your sore muscles protesting a bit after 9 hours of labor.

“One time I broke a flower cup. I gots time out.” You couldn’t help but smirk at the memory. Kelsi was throwing a temper tantrum; part of her terrible twos and she knocked over a vase when she threw her Barbie at your fiancé.

“Did your mommy or daddy hit you?” Kelsi shook her head again and you grit your teeth.

“Jax, get her off my stomach.” You said as you placed your hand on your stomach. Jax reached over and picked Kelsi up to put her on his lap. Pat waited for a moment before asking her question again.

“Gramma gave me spankin’ once when I let the bird fly…” You smirked again as you peeked under the blanket across your chest at your son.

“Look, lady. My daughter isn’t in danger with my ex. I’ve know her for 18 years and I’ve know Chibs just as long. I trust (Y/N)’s judgement. This custody case is a bullshit stunt my soon-to-be ex is trying to pull because I’m not ready to have another kid and she wants to be a mom. That’s all this is. I withdrew the paperwork yesterday. I can promise you that the only danger my daughter could be in is having to eat corned beef and cabbage on a day that’s not St. Patricks Day.”

“Daddy, that’s yucky.” Kelsi said as she looked up at Jax. You and Ally both giggled as Pat wrote something else down in her file.

“Now, Kerrianne Larkin is…”

“She’s Filip’s daughter; my step daughter. I’m the sponsor of her student visa for the time being while we work on getting her citizenship worked out.” Pat nodded as she continued to write.

“And Mr. Telford is also the father of your son.” You nodded. She looked up at you with her brow slightly furrowed. “How long have you known Mr. Telford.”

“Since I was 11.”

“And you’ve been together…?”

“Four years.” Pat looked back and forth between you and Jax. You could tell she was about to ask about the logistics behind your relationship with Jax but Ally stood up and stepped up to the bed.

“Do you have any other questions about the safety of Kelsi Teller?” Pat looked up at her, gave a small shake of her head to check her place before continuing.

“Kelsi, do you think your da would ever hurt you?” You looked at your daughter as her brow furrowed.

“Why would da hurt me?” You watched panic rip through her face as she looked up at Jax. “Daddy…”

“Great…” You grumbled as your daughter burst into tears. Your son stopped eating and you snapped your shirt back into place as Jax pulled Kelsi against his chest. 

“Are you done tormenting my daughter?” Jax snapped as he put his hand on the back of Kelsi’s head protectively. “I told you, he’s not a threat to my daughter. If he was, I would have done something about it three years ago.” Pat nodded as she wrote something down in her file.

“I apologize. The state requires me to ask certain questions…”

“Have you asked those questions?” Ally asked as you laid your newborn on your chest to burp him. “Because if you have, we are done here. My clients would like to get back to welcoming their newest family member into their lives.” Pat nodded as she finished writing and almost scrambled to get her bag.

“I apologize for this. As far as I can see, this case can be closed. I…”

“I’d like a copy of your report sent to my office.” Ally interrupted as Jax got off the bed and walked over to the couch with Kelsi.

“Yes, of course.” Pat quickly wrote a case number on her business card and left it on the table. She tried to apologize again as she headed out the door, but the deadpan looks the three adults in the room gave her made her simply leave the room with Ally right behind her.

“Can you go…” You started to ask Jax but Chibs power walked back in the room. “Never mind.”

“Stupid bitch asked Kelsi if she though you would ever hurt her.” Jax said as Chibs walked over.

“Jesus Christ.” He grumbled as Kelsi reached for her da. “’s’all right, m’love.”

“Daaaa….” You sighed as Kerrianne walked over and sat down on your bed. You reached out and took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

“You’re safe.” With a relieved smile, she nodded and whispered ‘thanks’.

“Well, I have a bitch to filet. I’ll see you guys later.” You smirked at Jax as he gave Kelsi a kiss on the cheek. He gave you one as well as he brushed his hand over Kellan’s head. “He’s gunna be a real lady killer.” You nodded as he kissed your cheek.

“You make sure that bitch gets the hell out of Charming. She has 24 hours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did she think I was kidding?” You asked more to yourself than of your step-daughter. Kerrianne shook her head and shrugged as the two of you watched Tara turn down the end of one of the isles in the grocery store and head toward the other.

“Wha’ does tha’ mean?” She asked as you made your way down the isle Tara had just left. You glanced down at your sleeping two week old son before looking over at Kerrianne.

“Call your da. Tell him he needs to come get you and Kellan.” With a small nod of her head, Kerrianne pulled out her phone and headed toward the front of the store. It was only a matter of minutes when a firm hand grabbed your arm and spun you around.

“I told ye ta stay ‘ome.” Your brow furrowed as you looked at Chibs, Opie and Happy.

“What? No, just take the kids…” He shook his head as he grabbed the handle of the car seat and your purse and spun you around.

“It’ll be taken care of, love.” He said as he pulled you toward him. You stumbled over your feet as you looked back at where Tara had been, only to find an empty corner instead. Rage filled your veins as you tried to pull yourself out of Chibs’ grip only to have Opie grabs your other arm and practically lift you off the ground. You scowled as Chibs grabbed your keys out of your bag and unlocked your car.

“Chibs…” You tried as Opie pulled open the passenger side door and gently pushed you toward it.

“(Y/N). Get in the car.” You looked over at Chibs and your stomach turned. His face read anger unlike any you had ever seen before but a hint of fear danced in his brown eyes. You smarted as his eyes met yours and he shook his head. “Don’. I’ve it.” You nodded and got into the car as he gestured to his oldest daughter to get in. You didn’t fight it anymore as Opie headed over to his bike as Chibs put Kellan’s carseat in the car. He wordlessly got into the drivers seat and signaled to Opie as he started the car.

“We’re meetin’ Jax an’ Kelsi at the club.” He said as he backed out of the parking spot. “None a ye’r to leave the damn club’ouse, ye ‘ear me?” You glanced over at him and nodded as he pulled into traffic and left the grocery store. You wanted to ask what was going on but you were almost afraid to. You understood the anger he felt but the fear.

“Kerrianne, take yer broth’a and sist’a to the room.” You glanced back at your step-daughter as Chibs pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. Kerrianne nodded as he parked next to Jax’s truck. Chibs didn’t move out of the driver’s seat once he parked until Kerrianne had shut the door behind her and Kellan.

“We’ve known where she was this whole time.” He said with a sigh as he glanced around. 

“We’ve been waitin’ for a good time for ‘ap ta take ‘er out…” Your brow furrowed as you looked over at him.

“Why didn’t you…”

“‘cause I can’t lose ye too.” He said a little too loudly as he reached over and grabbed your hand. “Why do ye think I’ve done all the shoppin’ eh? Why do ye think Kerrianne always needs yer help with her ‘omework when yer not wit’ the baby, eh? ‘Cause I knew if ye’d seen that gash, ye’d go afta ‘er.”

“But I didn’t…” You chimed in and he squeezed your hands.

“But ye would’ve. If ye’d not ‘ad the kids, ye would’ve. Ye would’ve an’ I would’a lost ye.” He leaned forward and firmly grabbed your chin. “I told ye I’d take care of ye and our bairns. I will take care of this. But ye need ta trust me, love.” You nodded in his hand as he thumbed your bottom lip. “Now, ‘opef’ly ye didn’t ruin this shite.” He said as he turned and shut off the car.

“Wait, ruin what?” He shook his head as he grabbed the diaper bag between the two front seats.

“The less ye know, the betta. Ye’r ta stay ‘ere. Catch up wit’ work an’ do NOT leave, ye ‘ear?” You nodded at him as he opened the driver side door and got out of the car. With a heavy sigh, you headed into the club house for your own version of a lock down.

~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N)?” You glanced up from your computer to look at Wayne Unser, marking your place in your books with your pen. You cocked your eyebrow at him as he leaned against the door frame.

“What’s up, Wayne?” You asked as you leaned back in your chair and crossed your arms over your chest. He heaved a sigh as he glanced back at the guys in the club house.

“Look, (Y/N)… I gotta… I gotta take you in for questioning.” Your eyebrows shot to your hairline as you sat up a little straighter.

“Why do you need to take me in for questioning?” You both looked over at the sound of Kelsi’s sudden screams and watched as Jax and Chibs were placed calmly into cuffs. Gemma went over and picked up Kelsi as Wayne looked back at you.

“The cuffs are just a precaution. Tara Knowles was found dead this morning off route nine.” You tilted your head to the side as you stood up and shrugged.

“Can’t say that I’m sorry. But I’ve been here for three days catching up on work I missed when I was having my son. And I’m sure both Jax and Chibs asked for lawyers, right?” Wayne sighed as he pushed off the door and gestured you forward.

“Let’s go, (Y/N).” He said calmly. As you walked out the door to your office, Gemma came over with Kelsi.

“You be good for mamaw, you hear me. Help her with Kellan so Kerrianne can study. Mommy, da, and daddy will be home soon.” Kelsi nodded and sniffled as she reached for you. Wayne didn’t stop you from taking her from Gemma’s arms.

“I eat all my veg’bles for mamaw, mommy. I pwomise.” Tears welled in your eyes as you nodded and kissed her head.

“I know you will, baby. I know you will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look, we know you had issues with her!” Hale shouted at you as he laid the photos of Tara’s body and her blood dappled, abandoned, battered car that Happy had purposely left to let her death land on any and all of the MC’s equally on the table in front of you. You showed zero emotion, just like Chibs and Jax had had your lawyer pass on to you as the officer jabbed his finger into the photo on the table. “I know you’re responsible for this. Now, what happened?!” You looked up at him and gently pushed the photos back at him.

“For the last time, I have been at the clubhouse for three days. Ask anyone who has gone through there…”

“Oh, because I’m gunna trust a bunch of drug dealing low-lifes.” You cocked your eyebrow and sat back in your chair, following Chibs’ directions to a ’t’.

“Don’ show any sort of emotion. Don’ answer any questions. Don’ give more detail than necessary. Don’ let ‘im break or trick ye. Don’ rat.”

Hale glared at you as he waited for some sort of response. You know he wasn’t mad at you, per say, just that he couldn’t pin the murder on SAMCRO like he wanted to. You couldn’t stop the yawn that crept up your throat; after five hours of sitting in the too cold interrogation room, your breasts ached and needed to be pumped, your ass went numb hours ago and your legs were starting to follow suit. Your back ached, your head throbbed and you were starving. You just wanted to go to home to your babies.

“Got nothing to say?” He snapped as you stretched your legs out under the table and crossed your arms, just waiting for him to just let you go. You nodded and yawned again.

“My butt is numb.” You said as you looked over at Ally Lowen, the club’s lawyer. She stifled a giggle as you laid your head on her shoulder. You looked up at David through your lashes and sighed. “Are we done here? I have kids to get into bed.” He scowled and shook his head as he grabbed the file off the table, leaving the pictures behind.

“No, I have 19 more hours with you.” You heaved a sigh as Ally got up to follow Hale out a second before Unser walked into the room.

“Don’t leave town. Go home, (Y/N).” You flew out of your seat and walked toward the door as Hale began to loudly protest.

“Are you letting either of the fathers of my kids go tonight?” You asked as you stepped out the door of the interrogation room. Wayne looked at you with a sad face and shook his head.

“They’re the main two suspects so we’re holding them over night.” You nodded as you looked over at Hale and pointed at your none existent watch.

“Well, then I’ll see you in 19 hours, dick.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell happened?” You asked Happy as you nursed Kellan with Kelsi fast asleep across the bed using your thigh as a pillow. Happy glanced over at Kerrianne, who was sitting at the desk in Chibs’ old room, working on her homework with headphones on, before looking back at you.

“It was handled. That’s all that matters.” You nodded as you absentmindedly ran your fingers through your daughter’s hair.

“Are they gunna get hooked up for this?” Happy shook his head as he glanced at Kerrianne again.

“No.” He sighed as he looked back at your sleeping daughter and your finally peaceful son. He shook his head and met your eyes, not comfortable with sharing his methods with anyone.

“I never leave evidence.” He growled lowly as he lifted the bottom of his shirt to show you the smiley faces on his stomach. “Never once. It’s just a smoke screen to try to get answers. But I can assure you, it won’t fall back onto them at all.” You nodded to him as he pat your leg and stood up. “Get these babies to sleep. They’ll be home tomorrow.” You nodded at him as he headed to the door, sparing a tight lipped smile as he went out into the hall and pulled the door closed behind him.

“Is my da gon’ be a’right?” Kerrianne asked as she dropped her pencil in her text book and turned around to look at you. You nodded at her as you picked up a now sleeping Kellan and rested him on your chest.

“You, missy, were not supposed to be listening to that.” She blushed slightly as she moved over to the bed with tears in her eyes. “Oh honey, come here.” You stretched your arm out and pulled her toward you. You cradled her head to your shoulder as her tears soaked through your shirt and she bunched the bottom of your shirt in her fists.

“I can’ lose ‘em both.” She sobbed. You shook your head as you brushed your hand through her hair.

“You won’t baby. Your dad is going to be home tomorrow, I promise.” She nodded weakly as you gently pushed her back so you could look at her. “I promise you, that you will never, ever be alone again. If you’re not with your dad, you will be with me or Gemma. We will never, ever abandon you.” She nodded as you reached up with your free hand and wiped her tears away. With a weak smile you gestured to the bed on the other side of Kelsi. “You want her feet or her fists?” Kerrianne huffed a laugh as she wiped the rest of her tears off her cheeks.

“She’s not so ba’ when she sleeps wit’ me.” You nodded as she got up from the bed and walked around to the other side. She effortlessly lifted Kelsi up as she kicked off her shoes and you pulled back the blanket for all of you. With a quick adjust of your shirt, the four of you laid down on the queen sized bed in Chibs’ old dorm room to try to get any sort of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have thirty minutes, (Y/N).” Hale said as you stormed into the police station the next day. You scowled as you tried to walk past him to go to Unser’s office but he jumped up and stood in front of you. “You can’t go back there.”

“David, move.” You stepped to the side to go around him but he moved in front of you again.

“You can’t go back there.” You popped your hip out to the side and glared at him as you gestured to the back of the station.

“You have had them for twenty-four hours! Let them come home to their kids!”

“I have half an hour to hold…” He countered loudly.

“Oh, hold this!” You shouted as you lewdly grabbed your crotch.

“Did you just proposition a deputy police officer?” He snapped at you and for a moment, you felt like you were fighting with him in the hallways of your high school again.

“Eww, you fucking wish, Hale.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” You both looked over as Wayne walked out of his office and looked at the two of you. He stuck his hands out to the side and looked at you like you were insane. “What are you doing?”

“I have two girls that cried themselves to sleep because they missed their daddies. You let them out of here, Wayne.” He scoffed as he and Hale exchanged a look.

“(Y/N), we’re holding them on suspicion of murder. We are still…”

“Listen here.” You interrupted as you side stepped around David and a few steps closer to where the holding cells were. By this point, the entire Charming police department was staring at you.

“I have never, ever been a pain in the ass to you guys. I was the good Teller kid, remember? But when you have to look a four year old in the eye and tell them that ‘no, da can’t make pancakes this morning’ because someone is trying to pin a murder they didn’t commit on him, you get a little ticked off. And then when you have to explain to that same four year old that, ‘no, daddy and da can’t come to father/ daughter day at daycare’, you sort of lose a bit of your soul. Now, you let them out of those cells or so help me, I will annoy the fuck out of all of you for the next thirty minutes until the hold is up.” You felt a little bad using your daughter as a pawn (since Kelsi was perfectly content with Gemma’s chocolate chip waffles and didn’t have father/ daughter day at a daycare she didn’t attend) but your stomach was in knots at the idea that Chibs and Jax were trapped in holding cells all night for something they really didn’t do.

“(Y/N)… I can’t…” Wayne started to say but he was quickly cut off by the first song you could think of. As loudly and as obnoxiously as you could, you sat down on the ground and began scream singing the chorus of ‘Let It Go’ from Frozen, a song you absolutely despised but knew like the back of your hand. Unser lasted all of three lines. 

“Alright!” He screamed over you, causing you to stop immediately. You could head Chibs’ and Jax’s laughter all the way from the back of the police station as you stood up once more with a smile. “Let ‘em go! Jesus, just get her out of here.”

“Thank you, Wayne.” You said sweetly as you headed out of the front door of the police station to wait for your men. You made it through half a cigarette before Jax and Chibs strolled out, immediately bursting into laughter when they saw you.

“I’ve never loved that song more than I do right now.” Jax said as he jumped over the railing and headed toward the back seat of your car.

“Tha’ was priceless, luv.” You giggled and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Figured if it would torture you and me, I could put it to use and torture someone else with it, too.” You handed him the car keys as you got into the passenger seat and waited until you were off the police station property before inquiring. “So everything, good?” Both men nodded as Chibs glanced over at you with a smile.

“’t’is, my luv. Now there’s nothin’ standin’ in the way of our happily eva afta.”


End file.
